A New Terrible Power
by VampireLover101
Summary: Gemma Doyle Triology/Harry Potter Cross over! What if Gemma Doyle sealed the realms to the Order but did it wrong, leaving it upto her decendant Hermione Granger to finish the job and do it right.
1. Summer Troubles

**I just wanted to put an author not before I start this story.******

**I wanted to keep some aspects of the book alive while ignoring others. First, I picked no characters based off looks, I do not like Ginny in the books frankly I think she's annoying and that Hermione is a better Heroine. Also, I think Lavender makes a better Pippa because she appears to care mostly about her looks while Padma seems to be more of a spitfire. Also! I know I know, the whole forbidden love thing in the Gemma Doyle trilogy was race, but it's the magical modern world. I doubt they care, so I thought I would bring Cedric back for the Rakshanna as a Vampire. ******

**Okay disclaimer time. I own nothing, nadda. Although I wish I did. I sadly can't even take total claim to the plot since Libba Bray gave me the idea with her amazing writing, and J.K. Rowling supplied me with my leading ladies and leading man. Now on with the story!!!**

**  
**I laid on my bed staring at my plain white ceiling playing with a strand of my brown hair. Nothing ever happens in this stupid town. I thought to myself wrapping and unwrapping the same strand of brown hair. I stood up and walked over to my open window enjoying the warm breeze that was blowing in ruffling my curly brown hair, I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of the breeze caressing my neck and blowing my hair softly. I smiled remembering why I loved my house in the summer. It was much warmer then Hogwarts and without all the silly chit chatty girls around. I opened my eyes and smiled looking down at my mother working in the rose garden.

It's times like these where it's easy to forget that Voldermort is back, and that I'm not a child of ten anymore when I worked in the rose garden with my mother. Voldermort, just the thought of him made me scowl and move away from my window and back to my bed and lay down on it. I leaned forward and grabbed one of my favorite novel's _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ of my book shelf next to my bed and started to open the well worn and loved book smiling at the pages that had meant so much to me when I felt like such an outsider my first year before Harry and Ron. Well and now Luna, we got on better than most would think.

"Hermione come down here!" I heard my father call from the bottom of the stairs in his deep booming voice. I crawled off my bed and slowly meandered towards the stairs, and started my way down the stairs to where my dad was standing,

"Yes Papa?" I asked quietly leaning against the door frame leading into the library. My father looked back at me and smiled holding up a letter.

"A lovely snow white owl just dropped this off for you, would you like to read it?" I giggled and started walking towards my dad,

"May I have my letter please Papa?" I asked with a giggle grabbing for my letter just as he pulled it out of my reach,

"Well I suppose." Dad said handing me the letter patting me on top of my curly head going back to looking for some book or another. "So is it that Harry Potter boy?" He asked half interested half not. I gave him one of those critical looks,

"Yes Papa, it's from Harry." I said sitting down on the edge of my Dad's chocolate brown leather club chair breaking the seal on the parchment.

_Dear Hermione, ___

_I'm going out of my mind here at the Dursley's please come visit me as soon as you get this letter. I know you probably won't since you know they pretty much hate wizards and witches. I'm sure they'd love you though as long as you worked your fantastic Hermione charm on them. Anyways, please come visit, I miss you so much Hermione.___

_All my Love, __  
__Harry._

I looked up from my letter and leaned back in the chair thinking,

"Dad, I think Harry likes me, you know as more then friends, what should I do?" I asked biting my lip nervously,

"You should go on a date once, it won't hurt you. After all it's been a while since you've gone on a date." I looked up at him critically,

"What if it doesn't work out though? I mean Harry's my best friend then what happens?" Papa smiled at me and broke out into his merry laughter.

"Oh Hermione just play it by ear and go see the boy, but please put on something more appropriate first." I laughed now and looked down at the letter and nodded,

"Okay, I mean what can it hurt." I said walking out of the library going up to my room to put on some different clothes. I walked over to my black dresser and opened up the top drawer pulling out some denimCapri's and a white tank top. I pulled the tank top over my head over my black tank top and bra, then pulled off my black shorts and replacing them with my Capri's. I slipped on a pair of black leather flip flops and grabbed my car keys off the table and walked outside to my '78 Ford Mustang.

I pulled up outside the Dursley's house and walked up the tiny little stone walk way so different then my own families little house filled with so much character. Just as I rang the door bell I blacked out.

**I stood outside my house the door was busted open I ran inside screaming,******

**"Mama! Papa!" I looked around my mother lay dead and my father unconscious next to her I looked down and him hand was my mother's necklace a cresset moon surrounding an eye, it was a family heirloom in our family since before we came to Great Britain.** I woke up on the Dursley's couch a cool compress on my head; Harry and Petunia above me. I looked down at my hand praying it was a nightmare; there was my mother's necklace. I broke down in tears,

"Harry I'm so sorry but I need to get home, something's wrong, I saw my mother dead. I'm sorry I have to go." I ran towards the front door Harry behind me.

"Hermione, stop!" I turned to face him,

"I don't have time, I'm sorry." I sobbed, Harry grabbed my forearms and looked me in the eye,

"I'm coming with you, and I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded and let Harry get into the car with me. I put my mother's necklace around my neck praying my mother was okay. Please let her and Papa be okay, please let them be okay. A half hour later Harry and I pulled up outside my stone house too see the front door busted open and the dark mark above it. I collapsed on the stearing wheel and sobbed hard morning the loss of my mother.

"Hermione, something just moved out there, someone is still out there. Go back to private drive, right now!" Harry yelled jarring me out of my sadness, and jarring me into terror.


	2. My New Powers

**I own nothing, nadda zilch, I give all credit to J.K. Rowling and Libba Bray.**

**  
**  
I sat on the Dursley's flowered couch next to Harry who had a heavy blanket around my shoulders and was rubbing my back. Vernon had gone to call the police; they had agreed to meet up at my parents' property in half an hour. I was clinging to my mother's necklace in my right hand; it was my last link to my dead mother.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked rubbing my back in small circles; I choked a sob back trying to gather my thoughts. I wipped the tears out of my eyes then looked into Harry's deep green eyes that were brimmed with worry.

"I- I rang the door bell, then I fainted, I saw myself standing in our living room, my mother was dead, my father was unconscious maybe dead." I choked back another sob. "My mother's necklace was in my hand, it was how I know she was dead, she never takes it off, and it's our family heir loom." I stopped collecting my thoughts staring at the stone fire place of the Dursley's. Harry sat beside me rubbing my back waiting patiently for me to continue. "Then I woke up, and I was on the couch, and the necklace was still in my hand." I finished whispering the last part; Harry looked at me sympathetically,

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am." I sniffled and smiled at Harry sadly,

"I know you are Harry, it's just hard to believe she's gone." I let my voice trail off as I pulled the heavy quilt tighter over my shoulders allowing Harry to keep rubbing my back comfortingly, "Harry?" I questioned looking out the window into the bright sunshine where I could see the rose bushes of the suburban neighborhood.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked following my gaze, Harry had been on high alert since we left so abruptly from my home I could understand his worry,

"Do you have any idea what you saw?" I questioned sadly wishing I knew what was going on at my house right now.

"No, I'm sorry Hermione; I wish I could tell you." Harry said running a finger through my loose curls. I nodded looking away from the window, I couldn't bear to look at that happy picture anymore without my mother being alive and not knowing what's going on with my Father. Vernon walked out of the kitchen and looked at Harry and I seriously,

"We're to leave now and meet the police at Hermione's home." He said solemnly before looking at Hermione continuing on, "If you would like you can spend the night here, I'm sure Harry or Dudley would be willing to sleep on the couch." I nodded my head, "Yes that would be lovely thank you." I said in a whisper as Petunia came and helped me out towards the Dursley's car Harry and Vernon following closely behind us.

Once we pulled up outside the house I saw my father sitting on the steps a blanket around his shoulders. I raced to my father and threw my arms around his neck,

"Oh Papa! Your okay, your okay!" I said sobbing hugging him close and he pulled me closer to him. Once our skin made contact I saw flashes of my father gaunt and ill drugged. I pulled away abruptly scared of what was going on.

"Hermione, oh my little Hermione, your mother she's-" My father broke off sobbing and I collapsed in his arms like I used to as a child,

"I know papa, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, it's my entire fault." My father broke down harder covering his weeping face with one of his large calloused hands. I could feel my heart breaking to see my very strong father as a broken man. Had this been Voldermort's plan to break my father and break me. It wouldn't work I wouldn't let his evil plan work. I pulled my father into me and hugged him to my chest,

"It'll be okay Papa, I promise everything will be okay." I cooed in a soft hopefully comforting tone. One of the EMT's approached us and looked at me sympathetically,

"Miss. We need to take your Father for observation and testing, and the police want to make sure you have a safe place to stay tonight while they search the house for clues to the murder of your mother. Is this okay with you?" He asked calmly as if he was used to dealing with this. I held my head high, I needed to be strong for my Father,

"Papa, this man needs you to go with him so he can run some tests and make sure your okay, I'm going to stay with Harry tonight, I'll come see you in the morning okay Papa?" He nodded absently I wondered if he could here as the EMT helped my Father to the ambulance. I sat on the front steps answering the cop's questions until they released me back to the Dursley's for the night.

That night I was in Harry's room preparing for bed. Harry had grabbed some extra blankets and put them on his small twin sized bed. I looked at the small mirror sitting next to the bed and saw a dazzling red head with bright green eyes appear momentarily. I clenched my eyes shut then opened them blinking convincing myself that I had just been seeing things. I finished getting ready for bed by pulling on some red flannel pants and a long sleeve black thermal t-shirt. I turned off the light and sat on the bed looking out the window as I crawled into the warm bed pulling the blankets over my head falling into a restless sleep.

**I stood inside a beautiful prairie next to a singing broke. I could hear the trees whispering as the wind blew in the branches. There were four teen agers about my age lying in the fresh green grass. One was beautiful with black hair and porcelain skin, one was white blonde haired and pale, the other was read haired with a splash of freckles across her nose, and the fourth and final girl was plain, mousy brown hair, plain brown eyes and rosy skin. I smiled missing my Luna who was so much like the last girl. I closed my eyes thinking of my mother, she would have loved this dream place of mine.******

**"Hermione, Hermione darling rose bud." I opened my eyes and looked around expecting to see my mother; she was the only person who called me that name. I saw a scrap of blue in the trees behind me I raised towards them wanting to see my mother. I needed to see my mother one last time.** I jolted awake from my sleep and saw a figure leaning against Harry's wardrobe. I opened my mouth to scream. Within moments the masculine figure was behind me and covering my mouth with his ice cold hands.

"Shut off your minds to these visions." Hissed a cruel and strangely familiar voice in my ear. The stranger removed his bitterly frigid hand from my mouth and I turned to look at who my assailant was and nearly fainted at the sight of him, there stood Cedric Diggory, Voldermort's first victim.

"Cedric, you're alive!" I nearly cried looking into his now amber colored eyes.


	3. Cedric, and Going Back

**I own nothing, nadda, zip, zilch, NON!**

**  
**I lept foreard into Cedric's strong arms and burried my face into his chest.

"Oh, Cedric." I whispered, starting to cry. He stiffened against me even though his bitterly cold arms were wrapped around me in a hug, I looked up at my Cedric, smiling at him as his harsh amber eyes changed back into their once warm chocolate eyes. I closed my eyes as Cedric's lips met mine. They were so cold like a cold winter wind.

"Hermione, god's I've missed you." He whispered holding me closed before his eyes flashed back to that harsh Amber shade and he pushed me away a hand to his head as if hurt him to touch me,

"Cedric what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his forearm desperation in my voice. Cedric needed to be okay.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Cedric said backing towards the opend window behind him. I clutched his arm tightly,

"Cedric don't go, Harry will want to see you. Please don't leave me." I sobbed trying to keep him from leaving, I nearly died as I saw dispear(SP?) in Cedric's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mione, I can't be with you anymore. Just please do as I ask and shut off your mind to these visions." I grabbed his arm again sobbing trying to stop him from leaving,

"Cedric why can't we be together, I love you." I cried quietly. His eyes softened pulling me to him,

"Hermione, The Rakshana brought me back to join them, but Hermione I'm not alive, I'll never be alive again. Hermione, god's Hermione being able to exist again kills me since I can't be with you." I looked up at my Cedric his swallow pale skin gleaming against the moon light.

"Why can't we be together Cedric?" I asked so softly I wasn't even sure he heard me. Cedric closed his eyes and kissed me again allowing me to kiss him back this time,

"Because Hermione," He whispered in a kiss, "I'm the undead, I'm a vampire. I am the Rakshana." He whispered in a kiss, before fleeing out the window leaving me alone in the middle of the floor hugging me self for warmth.

I sat on the train to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Luna. Thoughts had been going through my head for about a month now since Cedric's late night visit. Who were the Rakshana, where had I heard that name before? How was I supposed to shut off my mind to the visions I'd only had two. I looked out the window miserably.

"Hermione, are you sure your okay?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice hugging me tightly laying her chin on my shoulder looking up at me with her dreamy blue eyes. I shook my head no and rested my temple against the glass window.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so horrible since mum died." I said not wishing to share with Harry and Ron about Cedric, it was too private something to only share with Luna. Luna leaned foreward and kissed my temple,

"Meet me at the Room of requirments later and we'll talk okay?" She asked in her own dreamy way. I nodded before closing eyes sprilling down into a dark place of flashing lightning and rain. There seemed to be someone weeping and crying before everything went black and a voice whispered into my ear

"Don't forget, don't make the mistake I made." I bolted up right with my hand to my aceing fore head. I pushed my wild curls off my forehead and looked out the window it was dark outside and Luna looked at me,

"Hermione," Luna said looking at me before touching my hand holding out my uniform to me, "We're almost there you should go get dressed." I nodded and stood up walking towards the girls lavitory, the voice in my head sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

A half hour later the train pulled up outside of King's Cross Station. I walked of the train arm in arm with Luna smiling happy to be home. My happieness was short lived though by Padma Patil and Lavender Brown pushing past us with a look off pure contempt on their faces for Luna and I. The outcasts.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know what everyone thinks of this story :)**


	4. A New Professor

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Zilch, Non! Sad, so sad.**

**  
**I sat on one of the hard wooden benches between Harry and Ron across from Ron's Girlfriend Lavender and her best friend Padma. The two of whom were giggling incesintly while I rested my chin on my hand allowing Harry's hand to rest on my knee. Not really observing anything going on around me as I looked at our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she was definetly a beautiful woman. The sorting finished a few seconds later we had about 15 new Gryffindor's this year all off whom were gawking at Harry, Ron, and I. I looked up towards Dumbledore's weary smilling face, his face was a face that could make me smile in and among such inner turmoil.

"Good to see you smile Hermione." Harry said hugging me around my shoulders with one arm making me smile harder, leaning into Harry.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said starting his yearly speech, "Now, I know most of you would not want to hear a old man such as myself Ramble on, now a few announcments, First, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts is a Miss. Pippa Cross," Miss. Cross stood up giving a slight curtsy her dark curls and deathly pale skin gave off an elegant beauty as her eyes shone a deep amethyst purple almost seeming to flash between that and a dark blue. "Our second and last announcment is that the Forbidden Forest is just as it's name implies forrbiden. Now enjoy your dinners." Dumbledore said finishing his always short speeches waving one of his hands and all of the food for the begining of the year feast appeared infront of us.

I reached for a chicken leg daintily feeling some one eyes on me coming from the profesors table. I looked up and saw Miss. Cross' eyes on me as she smilled a very wicked smile. Upon closer inspection Miss. Cross didn't seem much older then the rest of the sixth years.

"Harry?" I asked unable to look away from Miss. Cross, and nudged his arm before breaking my stare and looking at Harry's bright green eyes, "Is it just me or is there something odd about the new profesor?" I asked watching Harry look up at her, then shaking his head no,

"Seems a little young to be our professor but she must just look young." He said with a shrug that didn't leave me to self assured something about this Miss. Pippa Cross left me warry.

That night after dinner I met Luna in the room of requirments after dinner. The room was a coozy room with a double bed next to a roaring fire, the bed was covered in what appeared to be home made quilts and afgans and big fluffy pillows. Luna sat on the bed with two large mugs of hot chocolate in her tiny hands. She sat there in her dark blue plaid flannel pajama pants and a black long sleave thermal. I joined Luna on the bed in my red plaid flannel pants and black tanktop. Luna handed me one of the mugs,

"Okay, tell me what's wrong on the train you looked like you killed your first pet." I gave Luna one of those looks about her odd analogies, before taking a sip of the hot chocolate,

"My mom died, and I had a vision about it before I dragged Harry there, then that night I saw Cedric." I said sobbing over the hot chocolate, Luna blinked at me,

"You mean you had a nightmare?" I shook my head and took a deep breathe trieing to calm myself down,

"No Luna, he's real, he's back, but he's not alive, and he won't be with me again, because he's a vampire Luna, my Cedric's a vampire!" I cried sobbing harder, Luna took the mug of hot chocolate out of my hands and set the mugs down on a table that magically appeared, before taking me into her awaiting arms, comforting me rubbing my back telling me it would be okay.

The next afternoon I sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts inbetween Harry and Ron. Miss. Cross sat at her desk writing something down until class started. Once the magical bell rang she stood up from her desk elegantly before swooping down in front of us.

"Bonjour class, I am your new Professor Miss. Pippa Cross, and I thought we would spend our first day doing something different, new, exciting. I'm going to take you to a cave deep in the Forrbiden Forest where we will get to know about the history of magic. Now gather up your supplies please class." Lavender's hand shot up in the air quickly,

"The only class we are allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest for is The Care of Magical Creatures!" She exlaimed forcing me to role my eyes and continued to put my books and notebooks into my bag.

"Yes Miss. Brown, but I have gotten special permition from Headmaster Dumbledore to take you out to the cave. Every one ready?" She asked clapping her hands together. Most the class stood up with their bags slung over their shoulders, and followed Miss Cross out of the class room and out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest. The closer we got to the forest the more it's dark tree's loomed over us, I looked up into the trees wondering what kind of mysteries must have dwealed here before Hogwarts had been here.

We went deep into the forest to where the sun barely made it through the dence leafy over hang of the tree. Once we reached the cave that looked rather small we entered it to see Miss. Cross sitting cross legged on the ground with her robes spread around her looking some what a fairy princess sitting in the lite cave.

"Have a seat and take out some paper to take notes, in this cave dweals some secrets to some of the beginings of the magic in our world." She said her voice smoothe as honey waving her hand elegantly to the walls behind her, Draco raised his hand boldly and she pointed to him,

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She said pointedly,

"If that's so why hasn't Binns brought us here for our History of Magic classes?" He asked skeptic of our new teacher as I felt.

"Because it is a sacred cave, sacred to groups such as the Order, the Druids, Celts, legend even says the Rakshana was given the privalage to be in here once long ago before they had a falling out with the Order." She smilled to herself as if remembering a memory long ago. "Of course, as a school girl at Spence my friends and I never heeded the sacredness of this place." I kept raking my brains trying to think of where I had heard all these names,

"Miss. Cross?" Padma asked raising her hand, waiting for Miss. Cross to call upon her,

"Yes, Miss. Patil?" She asked in a smoothing manner, a secret smirk playing at her lips,

"Who were the Order and the Rakshana?" She asked boldly raising her head in defiance,

"The Order was a secret society of women before the making of a minestry of magic, witches with the power to gain entrance to another world, a very selective world really, most witches up till the making of the Ministry were not of orders but were every witch for themselves, to be a member of the Order you had to be born into it or selected by the mistresses of the Order. The Rakshana were more commonly known as their lovers, and the muscle wizard men high in society, the muggle society typically." Miss. Cross looked down at a old pocket watch before looking back up at us, "Oh but look at the time, we must be heading back." She said ushering us out of the cave, Malfoy grabbed my arm as we were leaving,

"Granger, there's something odd about that teacher, The Order and the Rakshanna have been dead society's since the 18th century and were never known by those outside of the society's." I looked at him shocked and yanked my arm away from him,

"And how do you know this Malfoy?" I questioned looking on at Harry and Ron who were looking at us,

"The Malfoy's used to be part of the Rakshana, before you their down fall, and Order fell a few years before the Rakshanna their High Priestess died with out leaving a true heir. Go we'll talk another time." He said pushing me toward's Ron and Harry,

"What did the ferret want?" Ron asked skepticlly, I shrugged holding my head high,

"Malfoy doesn't trust the new professor." I said questioning to myself how Cedric could be brought back by a dead society.


	5. The 'It' Girls

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Non, Zip, Zilch, Zippo! But I wish I did. Please review though!!!!**

**  
**I sat in study hall that afternoon next to Luna and across from Harry and Ron. Lavender was seated on Ron's right and Padma Patil next to her, and several other wanna be's across from Padma. Among the wanna be's was Ron's younger sister Ginny, who was mostly kept around because Lavender was dating Ron.

Lavender let out a loud peal of laughter once Luna rubbed her forehead leaving a track of black ink,

"Oh, silly Loony Lovegood you've gotten ink on your forehead, will the nargles get rid of it?" She asked sharply causing Ron and Harry to laugh, I looked up and pointed my wand at the black smudge on Luna's forehead and muttered,

"Scurgify!" Then I looked at the laughing girls, Ron and Harry had stopped laughing instintly when they saw my blazing red eyes, "And you, you little nit wts, you will stop laughing this instint before I hex you into the next millenium." I hissed gripping my wand tightly, Padma looked at me with a bored expression,

"Oh really Hermione, it was just a bit of fun really." She drawled in her voice that ozzed how she felt she was above Luna and myself, "Besides, at Lav and I have OUR mothers." She said smugly, something in me snapped as I growled preparing to lunge over the table at Padma's perfect tan little throat and rip her pretty black hair out of her pretty little head. I was preparing to leap at the laughing girl when a hand caught my shoulder,

"What's going on here?" Asked the smooth honey voice of Miss. Cross I growled deep in my throat trying to rip myself from her firm grip,

"That little-" Miss. Cross cut me off before I could finish,

"Language Miss. Granger!" She exlaimed horrified, I tried lunging again,

"That fat cow insulted my dead mother!" I exlaimed trying to lunge again at Padma's throat but being held firmly in place by the delicate Miss. Cross.

"Miss. Granger, you must control yourself." She exlaimed placing her arm firmly around my shoulder as Padma smirked at me satisfied I was getting into trouble and not her but I was seething to hard, seeing to much red to care about the trouble I was getting into; then Miss. Cross looked to Padma, "But you Miss. Patill, you need to learn to respect the dead because you never know when disrespecting them will come back to haunt you." She said before walking off, I was preparing to lunge at Padma again when Luna grabbed ahold of my shoulders and started dragging me away from the laughing girls.

"Come one Hermione, their not worth it, let's go to the room of requirment, we'll hang out there." Luna said pushing me away from the table towards the hallway leading to the Room of Requirment.

Luna and I sat at a circular wooden table studying, well Luna was studying, I was staring at the notes I had taken during defence against the dark arts,

"Luna, have you ever heard of the Rakshana or the Order?" I asked knowing she would probably know, "I mean I can't remember where I've heard about them." Luna looked up at me suprised then looked back down at the table, and on the table next to me materialized the books,

"_A Great and Terrible Beauty_ and _A History of Magical Society's_." I looked down at the first book, when it occurd to me.

"There's no way the stuff in _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ could be real could it?" I asked looking at her in full wonder, before something gripped me painfully and I fell off the bench.

**I saw the beautiful prarie again I was standing under a gleaming silver archway on one side of the arch way there was a dark and stormy land, but it was beautiful in it's darkness, it reminded me of so many of the portrait's painted in the gothic style. One the other side of the arch way was the beauty I had seen before in my last vision of this place, I looked around taking a step further into the beauty, when I saw the girls from the first vision. One was missing this time though and they all seemed to be women now. The red haired woman was dancing with a man with dark skin and long black hair, the other two the blonde and the brunnette were dancing happily. I listened with my eyes shut to the sound of their laughter the wind whispering through the tree branches and the bubbling brooke singing. ******

**"Hermione, Hermione my rose bud. Come to me." Came the tantalising sound of my mother's buttery voice, I turned to the dence wood's beside me and followed the blue swish of her dress into the dence forest that became familiar around me as I travled deeper into the forest. ******

**"Come on Hermione Rose bud this way!" My mother exlaimed from beside me,******

**"Mama! Mama!" I cried before realizing I was alone and I was standing alone in the forest and I didn't know where I was.**I sat up from the cold hard stone floor beneathe me gripping my head. What was going on with me, what happened.

"Oh, Hermione are you okay?" Luna asked beside me with her arm around my shaking shoulders,

"I heard my mom's voice, I wanted to see her so bad, and then I was alone." I sobbed hugging my arms around my knees and resting my pounding head against my cold knees rocking back and forth as Luna hugged me close to her breast.

I went back to my room after my vision and opened my door to see the room completly dark, the _A History of Magical Society's _tucked under my right arm. I looked up and screamed dropping the heavy leather bound book to the ground. Leaning against a post of my canopy bed was a dark looming figure.

"Hermione." Hissed Cedric stepping out from the shadow's a menicing look in his harch amber eyes. "I thought I told you to close your mind to these visions." He hissed as I stood there my at my beating heart,

"I don't know how." Cedric snorted then started backing away toward's my open window,

"You'll figure it out." I rushed foreward and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Tell me how a dead the society brought you back. Tell me!" I exlaimed near tears and Cedric laughed, it was a cruel and sadistic laugh so different then his once merry and bell like laugh,

"The Rakshana never died like your precious Order, we've sat in the dark waiting for our time. Now let go of me!" He hissed silently when there was a sound from the staircase. I looked around not seeing anything yet I turned back around to talk to Cedric, but he was gone as swiftly as he had come, and I nearly cried for the second time that hour.

**I would love acouple reviews for this story. Please review!!!**


	6. A New Chance

**Hey, I hope there is going to start to be a little more romance starting in this chapter and really seperate it from the Gemma Doyle Triology in this chapter. Because obviously, I am not writing about Gemma. Anyways. Enjoy, and just remember to drop some love and write me a lovely review. I own nothing. That goes to J.K. Rowling and Libba Bray**

**  
**I stood in front of my wardrobe nibbling my lip trying decide what to wear today, I was going on a first with Harry. I wasn't sure what to wear, I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard, but I did want to look nice. I nibbled my lip for a little bit longer before pulling out a cream sweater and faded blue jeans and a pair of dark brown suede flat boots. I put my out fit on and went into the bathroom and put on some bronze eye shadow and some dark brown eye liner and some cherry chocolate chapstick. and secured to strands of curls at the back of my head with a little white clip before going back out to the dorm room and grabbing my patchwork purse and slinging it over one shoulder and walking out the door to the Gryffindore Common room and then out to the Front door avoiding everyone ready to meet up with Luna. I saw her standing at the front doors waiting for me.

"Hey Hermione!" She exlaimed hugging me tightly letting me appreciate her spicy sweet smell, I pulled back at Luna as unique as ever, her long curls magiced into tight ringlets, she was dressed in black skinny jeans and some black high top converse and a black Nirvana band t-shirt and a black peacoat over the top with a blue scarf loose around her neck,

"You look lovely for your date with Harry." She said with a smiled linking arms with me as we walked towards a carriage for the short ride to the magical village, "So what time is your date?" She asked sweetly bating her long black eye lashes at me, I giggled,

"It's at noon. Do I really look okay?" I asked fidgeting with one of my loose curls nibbling my lower lip.

"Oh Hermione, really Harry will think you look stunning I can garantee it. Now what shall we do for acouple hours before your date?" She asked with a wink I looked out the busy streets of Hogsmade, I smiled to myself as we got out of the carrage,

"Let's visit Davey, I bet she'll have the books I'm looking for," I started off down an almost empty street where all the older thriftier, more new age stores were. We walked in silence for a couple step's untill we were outside of the old New Age book store called, _Le Farge's_. I grabbed Luna's arm for a second stopping her before she could go in.

"Do you think McGonagall, or Cross would know anymore about the Order and the Rakshana?" I asked looking into her deep blue eyes, she smiled and me and poked me in the stomach,

"Of course they would, now can we go in now, I want to see Davey!" She exlaimed yanking the door I followed in giggling inhaling the sharp sweet sent of Rose water and vanilla candles. I smiled at Davey as we walked in her long gray hair reached down her back and her wrinkled still seemed smooth for a woman of nearly 80 years old.

"Hello dears, I've missed you over the summer, would you like a cup o' tea?" She asked in her sweet as honey grandmotherly voice. We nodded our heads and followed her into the back room and sat down at her round table as she poured the tea into three litle white china cups,

"So what brings you here today my dears other then the obvious." I smiled a secret smile then looked up at her,

"I was wondering what you could tell me about The Order, and the Rakshana." I whispered touching the outer edge of my warm tea cup,

"What's gotten you interested in them?" Davey asked taking a sip of her tea looking over the rim,

"Well, I thought they were fictional, and then I heard them mentioned in one of our classes and I need to know more, I feel such a connection to them, I just need to." Davey nodded her head then left and came back with a pile of books in her hands and handed them too me,

"Here you go Miss. Hermione, take care of them, there extremley old, and consider them a presant to the two of you." She said with a wink as we finished our tea while chatting with Davey.

I walked into The Three Broomstikes with Luna at my side and instantly spotted Harry and walked over to him hugging him,

"Wow, you loook amazing Hermione!" Harry exlaimed looking into my eyes as he smiled causing me to blush, "You have amazing eyes, I've never noticed it before, but they have like twenty different shades of brown in them." Harry said with a smile and I smiled back and kissed him lightly, then replied,

"I'm glad you asked me out Harry." Harry smiled brightly at me as we sat down and he looked down at the butterbeer in front of him and I looked at the one he had ordered for me,

"Hermione, I've really liked you for years, I think your it for me, Hermione?" Harry asked touching my hand, at the contact there was a flash behind my eyes of matching gold bands on our wedding fingers, and then the vision was gone, and I looked up at Harry smiling,

"Yes, Harry?" I asked wondering what he would say next.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" Harry asked fidgeting in his seat, I looked down at my butter beer smiling for a second before leaning foreward kissing Harry full on the lips,

"Yes, Harry, I will." I said smiling alowing Harry to kiss me again but of us smiling as we entertwined our hands.

I entered my dorm room that night humming happily to myself, unsuprised by the fact it was dark. I nearly screamed when I found myself pushed up against a wall by a pair of ice cold hands and my body kept from ecscape by a strong marble like body and lips cold like winter breeze against mine. I tried pushing my assailant away but he wouldn't be budged till he pulled himself away kissing my neck,

"Oh gods Hermione, I can't stay away from you anymore, with every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker, I can't let him touch you anymore." I tried pushing Cedric away,

"Cedric, stop it, you hurt me already by telling me we couldn't be together. Stop this, I'm with Harry now. Just please stop." Cedric stopped his kisses mid-stop,

"Hermione, don't do this, I need you." I wretched myself away from his grip crying walking away from him,

"No, I can't do this anymore Cedric, I can't, leave please leave. Don't come back unless it's for your precious Rakshana." I sobbed sinking down onto the bed, and in a flash Cedric was gone and I wrapped myself up wishing the tears would just stop already.


	7. More Questions

**I own nothing nadda zip! Please leave me a lovely review. **

**  
**I sat at a table in the library with Luna reading about The Order. I kept reading the same lines over and over again not able to concentrate after last nights mysteries surrounding Cedric.

"Luna?" I asked softly playing with a peice of hair leaning back in my chair playing with a strand of hair twirling it around my finger gingerly. "Do you think I'm speanding to much time caring about The Order and the Rakshanna and the Realms when I should be learning about this new power." I asked looking off into space. Should I tell Harry about this new power, so far I had only told Luna. Luna shook her head no at me then ran her fingesr though her hair.

"I don't know why but I get this strange feeling your new power is connected to the realms." I listened patiently as her voice trailed off. "I wonder if there is anything like this mentioned in my divinitions book." she muttered more to herself then to me. I waited patiently as she dug through the book patiently as she scanned the index then flipped to a page near the begining.

"What does it say?" I asked starting to question dropping out of divinition my third year. Luna taped her chin then looked up at me nibbling her lip.

"It's really very odd Hermione it says here that Seers usually start showing signs of seeing the future around five years old and its a genetic typically passed down through out the family." She tapped her chin some more then looked down at the book she had been reading. "I wonder if Miss. Cross would know anything about this I mean she seems fairly knowledgable in this sort of thing." I snorted and replied,

"I don't trust her, I'd rather talk to McGonagall. Would you ask Trewlany about it for me though?" I asked standing up to pack up my books. I really wanted to talk to McGonagall and talk to her now.

"Yeah I can do that don't worry about it Hermione." I nodded and looked Luna in the eye.

"Cedric came and saw me last night." I said in a whisper wringing my hands together.

"What did he want?" Luna asked genuinly interested. I shook my head then looked down ashamed.

"He wants me back, he says it's making him sick to see me and Harry together..." I whispered. Luna looked at me shocked,

"What did you say." I bit my lip a little ashamed,

"I told him not to come back unless it was for his precious Rakshana." I muttered tucking a bit of hair behind my ear nervously,

"Did you mean it?" Luna asked and I nodded before replying,

"Yeah, but I want to get going and talk to McGonagall before dinner." Luna nodded and looked down at her assignment before stating,

"You still love him don't you." I blinked a little bit before replying,

"You never forget your first love." My voice was a little above a whisper before I turned and walked away before she could question me further. I walked out of the library down the familiar stone hallways lit with torches as I made my way to McGonagall's office not far from the transfiguration room. I looked for the portrait of a plain brunnette transorming into a stunning brunnette woman. Once I got there I looked at the portrait. The forest behind her seemed so familiar, I just couldn't place where I'd seen it before. The beautiful brunnette turned to me and smiled,

"Hello." She said polightly breaking my revorie,

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just facinated by the painting, it seems so familiar." I muttered looking at her sweet and confused face,

"You've seen the realms?" She asked her voice dripping with confusion. I stopped to think,

"No, I've only read about them, they look like something I saw in a vision." I said with a smile, she smiled back and laughed,

"I doubt you've seen them dear, password?" I jumped I had forgotten I was at McGonagall's office,

"Oh right, Magic Transform." I said confidently as the portrait swung open, I stepped into McGonagall's office having been threre many times over the years she had been some what of a mentor. She was sitting behind her large dark oak desk grading essay's no doubt. She lookd up at me as I entered,

"Hermione, how may I help you?" She asked sitting back looking at me. I shrugged and sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs in front of her desk.

"I just need to talk to some one I can trust." McGonagall nodded and smiled in her sweet grandmotherly way.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I sighed resting my chin on the palm of my hand and looked her in the eye,

"I'm a freak." She laughed heartily and smiled at me,

"Hermione, of course your not a freak why would you say that." I groaned and looked her in the eye,

"I'm getting visions, that's not normal. I saw my mother die!" McGonagall looked at me concerned,

"Hermione, what do you mean?" I sobbed, my head dropped between my knees as the sobs wracked my body, McGonagall rushed to my side holding me trying to comfort me,

"One second I was ringing Harry's door bell at Private Dr. the next I fainted and I saw my mother's dead body and my father unconcious. Then I wake up on Harry's couch with my mother's necklace in my hand." I sobbed, before continueing on with my story, "Then Harry and I drove my house and the dark mark was above it. And it get's worse I didn't think it could but it does!" I exlaimed with a sob banging my fist on her desk.

"How did it get worse dear?" She asked soothingly smoothing down my hair and wipping my tears away from my eyes.

"Cedric." I gasped wrapping my arms around my self. "He's back, Cedric's back." I chocked out rocking back and forth, McGonagall's eyes widened,

"How is that possible?" She asked stroking my back I was starting to calm down I sniffled heavily then continued on,

"He's a vampire now, he- he was brought back by the Rakshana." I looked down feeling slightly emply, he was so close but I still couldn't touch him. I laughed pessimisticly, "It's funny the one thing I've wanted for two years has finally come true, and I still can't touch it." I laughed again.

"Hermione, I'll look into this I promise, I'll talk to Professor Cross right away." My eyes widened,

"No! No, not her, I don't trust her." I shouted not wanting her to know. McGonagall raised an eye brow at me,

"Alright if you insist, but please keep me updated, will you?" She asked, I nodded then looked up at her,

"Luna thinks this may be connected with the Order and the Realms, and the Rakshanna. Do you think so?" She looked at her door thoughtfully,

"I'd believe so, but I'd hate myself for it if it were true." She said before smilling at me, and said,

"I do believe it is time for you too go and meet Harry for supper though hmm?" She asked sweetly I nodded,

"Yes I do believe so." I stood up when a vision hit me like a tidal wave and everything went black

**There was a pretty red head crouching in McGonagall's place. I intook a sharp breathe and was shaking in fear. She smiled at me gently,******

**"Hello Hermione Granger, I'm Gemma Doyle." Her voice was like a chocolatie coo,******

**"What- What do you want from me?" I replied sounding braver then I felt. She smiled at me cunning,******

**"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, that's a question you must ask your mother." I shook my head tried to stand from my spot on the floor,******

**"What are you talking about?" I asked She smiled at me just as sweetly**I sat up from my spot on the floor and I heard the voice of Gemma Doyle drift through my ear softly,

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." I groaned I must have hit my head when I had falled do to the force of the Vision, McGonagall was sitting above me concern and fear etched clearly across her grandmotherly face,

"What happened Hermione?" She asked concern in her voice. I shook my head,

"It was nothing just a vision." I muttered allowing her to help me sit up,

"You were mumbling something in your vision." I looked at her clearly knowing I could trust her.

"Gemma Doyle, she spoke to me as clearly as you are speaking to me now-" She cut me off then spoke her voice shaking,

"Don't tell me what she said, I don't think I could handle it." She said helping me stand up. "Are you alright to go to dinner?" she asked concerned, I nodded my head,

"Yes I am." She sent me on my way and I met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall,

"Hey Mione where were you?" Asked Ron stuffing his face full of chicken I shook my head linking my hand with Harry's,

"I just got day dreaming out by the lake." I said with a smile resting my head on Harry's shoulder. Everything felt just so right then like nothing could hurt me or touch me. I could feel Harry kiss the top of my head and wrap his arm around my slim shoulders and kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Hermione." Harry whispered in my ear and smiled into my mass of curls, I smiled to myself for a moment before whispering back,

"I love you too Harry."

That night I sat at a table in the room of requirment with Luna.

"It makes no sence!" I yelled slamming another book shut. i slumped back in my chair pouting Luna looked up at me and frowned at my out burst, "I don't know what she wants from me. And how am I supposed to ask my mother, SHE'S DEAD!" I groaned rubbing my tired temples.

"I know maybe we could try entering the realms." Luna suggested I shook my head,

"I don't think I can trust our magic to get us there, but maybe some other time." Luna smiled and nodded,

"Okay, but go to bed. Okay Mione?" She said squeezing my hand lightly. I nodded and stood up she followed me out of the room stopping just before I opened the door,

"It's an interesting idea though, I place that could grant your deepest wishes." She replied with a smile on her lips. I nodded,

"Yeah it is." I said making my way back to my room. It was dark but I could see Padma and Lavender in bed sleeping. There was no sign of Cedric and for that I am glad.


	8. A Day Off

**I own nothing, nadda, zip, zilch!!!!**

  
I could hear my alarm faintly buzzing beside me. It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning. I hadn't been able to sleep at all during the night, I kept having haunting dreams on my mother and Gemma. How am I supposed to do what Gemma wants. I groaned and rolled over and got out of bed and headed for the lavratory. I needed a shower, a nice long, hot shower. I turned on the tap and started to take off my clothes. I looked in the mirror and touched my milky white face. I jumped in a flash for half a second in the mirror I had seen Gemma's face instead of my own. I shook my head,

"Get a grip Hermione Jane Granger, your starting to go crazy." I whispered to myself before stepping under the warm spray of the shower realsing all my tension. About half an hour later I stepped out and wrapped a large fluffy white towel around myself and started drying off. I walked back out to the dorm and started getting dressed. I pulled out a warm white long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I pulled out my chocolate brown blazer and put on the articles before pulling on a pair of chocolate brown suede boots. I sat down on the bed tracing my finger over my mother's necklace just thinking.

Did I want Cedric back, would it kill me to see him with another girl? Yes to both questions. I didn't want to hurt Harry though, I really do care about him and I could grow to love him the way I loved my Cedric. I smiled life had been so different, so simple back then. I groaned and stood up and ran towards the door to the dorm room. I yanked it open. I had to get out of here I needed some air. I rushed out of the common room as fast as I could and out of the school. I didn't stop till I was out side of the Forbidden Forest. I stopped to catch my breathe. Just beyond the trees I could see a light moving, I started following towards it excited to see if it was just a nother vision or something real. I soon realized it was Professor Cross.

"Professor?" I questioned, she turned to look at me and smiled,

"Hermione, what are you doing out at such an early hour." I pointed toward's the castle,

"I- I couldn't sleep." I muttered, she looked like an angel of some kind carrying a small old fashioned latern, She smiled at me softly,

"Walk with me Hermione." I nodded and fell into step with her; we walked for awhile before we came to that little cave a while later. I looked at it suspiciously, "Come on Hermione, I don't bite." I nodded and went in with her. I sat down across from her looking around at the walls,

"Have you ever felt like you don't belong?" I asked with out thinking bringing my knees to my chin, "Or like no one could possibly understand what your going through?" I groaned then looked at her, "Never mind, you wouldn't know." I muttered staring blankly at a wall. I could hear Professor cross laugh at me,

"Actually I have felt that way. I'm what they call a hopeless romantic, that always sad to say made me stand out and not belong." She said with a smile, causing me to groan,

"That's not what I meant. And what is with you and this cave I mean really? I feel some stupid connection to it, and I can't figure out why!" I exlaimed standing up paising. "What's wrong with me, I have the most popular guy in school and he still isn't enough." I groaned grabbing my hair screaming at the top of my lunges. All the while Professor Cross just sat there listening to me smiling.

"Do you feel better now, I feel sometimes a good scream helps out a lot. Hermione, have you ever considered there are certain things you can not learn from books?" I sat back down in front of her waiting for her to explain herself, "Think on it for a bit hmmm? Well I must be off." As swiftly as she had been there she was gone and I was alone in the cave with just the little bit of light. I sat there silently for a few minutes before something snapped in my head and I saw the brunette from McGonagall's office crouching in front of me with a worin leather book in her hands and a kind smile on her face,

"This book, we burried it in this cave, it holds all the answers you need." She said with a smile. And just like that she was gone. I stood up and started running my hands along the walls of the cave. There was nothing there to signify that book being there. I collapsed against the wall and felt some dirt give way behind me. There behind that bit off dirt was the opening in the wall. I started pulling dirt out of the hole and stuck my hand inside of it until my fingers wrapped around soft leather I pulled the book out dusting it off. I looked at it critically. Nothing to special about it. I realized. I stood up and walked out of the cave deciding to go back to the castle and talk to that painting. I followed out of the cave the way I had come with Professor Cross. I seemed to be going in deeper and deeper until I had come across a camp. Who would live this deep in the forest. It seemed odd anyone would want to live here. I tried backing away afraid it would be death eaters. A twig snapped beneath my boot and in a second I was surrounded. There were three males one blonder then Malfoy, one large, and the other looked like he was in pain, there was also a woman she had black hair.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde obviously the oldest and the leader.

"I-I-I'm Hermione Granger." I stuttered very afraid, the large one looked at me a sneer on his face and laughed,

"And tell us Hermione, why shouldn't we eat you, after all your blood is so appealing and we haven't hunted in weeks." I whimpered,

"Please don't." I whispered.

"She's mine." I heard a familiar voice state in it's own smooth way. I felt my self be grabbed around the arm and I looked up there was Cedric, god's I wished I'd treated him better that long month ago. The third male laughed,

"She doesn't look like she is." The little black haired girl looked at me her head cocked,

"Leave her alone, she was his mate when he was still mortal." I looked at her curious, then she smiled at me.

"Tell me what are you doing so far from Hogwarts." I looked at her then Cedric,

"I needed some fresh air and to get off grounds and I got lost." I could feel myself shaking feeling like this was all wrong.

"I'll take her back." Cedric volunteered. Placring his arm around my shoulder. The little black haired girl smiled at me and cocked her head,

"Hermione Granger, you're on an interesting path come back another time and we'll talk, you'll find us here is this medow. I am Alice Cullen."**(Why throw in the Cullen's? You ask yourself, their a vampire clan and this is my fanfiction. THAT'S WHY!)** I nodded then I was on Cedric's back,

"I'll be back soon Carlisle." He said before we were off like a bullet and the next thing I new we were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and I could see other student's lounging about in the sunlight.

"Thank you for that Cedric." I muttered looking at the ground, kicking it with my boot. Cedric lifted my chin up to meet his eyes,

"Hermione, I'll always love you," He smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek, "I'll always protect you, and the Cullen's aren't that bad once they've hunted, come back tomorrow, and you'll see a major difference." I looked at his retreating back and yelled,

"How can I find you?" He turned back and smiled at me,

"Follow the river, and don't read that book Hermione, no more visions." I growled then turned around and ran into another person.

"Oof!" I gasped hitting the ground, in front of me sat Padma Patil her eyes wide.

"Oh, Hermione, what are you doing in here?" She asked standing up and I looked at the Slytherin next to her looking between us startled,

"What are you doing here Padma?" I asked looking between the two,

"Listen Laveder and Parvarti doesn't know I'm seeing Blaise okay, please don't tell anyone. I swear I'll be nice to you from now on." She exlaimed I looked past her to where Lavender and Parvarti where headed for us,

"Luna too." I stated calmly,

"Why her?" She asked annoyed and I smirked a devious smirk,

"Because Parvarti and Luna are right behind you." She turned around and started pushing Blaise away from her and he ran,

"Oh, okay. You promise?" I nodded,

"I do." She smiled and hugged me just as Lavender and Parvarti broke through the trees,

"What are you doing Padma?" Lavender exlaimed horrified,

"Oh just spending time with a friend," She replied breezily, I don't think I could ever lie to Luna like that. "Come Hermione darling, shall we go?" I nodded not able to open my mouth as we brushed past them, and Padma took the book from my hands,

"Where you reading?" She asked, and I nodded,

"Er, yes." She looked at me with a bright smile on her face,

"Oh Hermione I've just had the most wonderful idea!" She exlaimed clapping her hands together, and I nodded signaling I was ready to hear her idea,

"Why don't you, Lav, and I go out to that cave tonight as our own group, I held my head high not wanting to be with the two girls alone,

"Luna comes too." Padma wince and I repeated myself, "Luna comes too." She nodded her head,

"Okay, okay, but bring this it seems interesting, and we'll meet at the entrance of the forest at midnight. I nodded my head then looked back at the sulking Lavender,

"I don't want Ginny Weasley there or any other cronies." I muttered and Padma nodded,

"I agree we must keep this our little secret." I nodded before running over to Luna's side,

"Luna, we have to go I have to talk to you!" I exlaimed pulling her away from the 7th year Ravenclaw boy she was talking to,

"Hermione, what lit a fire under your butt?" Luna asked pouting, "I think he's really cute!" I whipped around and glared at her,

"In a minute!" I snapped pulling her towards the room of requirment. Once inside we plopped down on some soft cushy chair and handed her the book,

"I saw Cross in the forest this morning, I tried following her but she caught me and told me to walk with her, we talked in the cave for a minute, then she left me alone and I had a vision, that portrait infront of McGonagall's office told me to find this book in the cave," I heald the book up, "She told me it would reveal everything to me." Luna gasped and smiled,

"I told you didn't I? Bloody hell this is amazing." I smiled and leaned back,

"There's more, I got lost on the way back, and I stumbled on a coven of hungry vampires and they let me live do you know why?" I asked with a wink and she shook her head confused,

"Because of Cedric, Cedric is with them." I said with a slight smile, "I'm supposed to go talk to Alice tomorrow, I want you to come with me." I said seriously, and Luna nodded,

"Cedric brought me back, and I ran into Padma while leaving, we have to meet her and Lavender at the cave tonight with this. I think we might try entering the realms tonight." Luna looked at me confused,

"But we hate them?" I nodded and sighed running a hand through my unruly hair,

"I know, but I need as much magic as possible to get us there I'm not sure I can do it on my own." I whispered. Then looked up,

"Harry was looking for you earlier, I told him I didn't know where you were, if I were you I'd change then go see him, you reek something fowl." Luna said teasingly waving her hand in front of her nose. I leaned over and slapped her arm playfully before getting up and leaving to go change and then see Harry.


	9. The Realms

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Zilch! But I would love some feedback.**

**  
**I sat on the edge of my bed dressed in my darkest clothes. I was clutching the weathered leather bound book in my lap. I looked at my clock, it read 11:45, so I stood up and pulled my hood over my chocolat brown hair and slowly crept out of the common room and down to the entrance hall seeing Luna approach just as the clock rang 12 o'clock. I could see Padma and Lavender standing in front of the door. A pout firmly planted on Lavender's lips. Upon approaching Lavender sneered at us and turned to Padma,

"Why do they have to be here?" She asked in her ever so whiny voice. I stood my ground against her and looked her strait in the eye and smiled sweetly,

"Because, you may be Ron's girl friend, but I'm the best friend. I wouldn't piss me off sweet heart." Lavender looked at me sizing me up then shrugged and looked at Luna giving her the evil eye,

"Fine let's go." She muttered looping her arm through Padma's. We all took out our wands to light the way. We wove our way through the many trees till we came to that little cave and went in. I saw that I had left Professor Cross' lamp there and cursed my misfortune. I nelt down and lit the candle inside it filling the cave with bright natural orange light.

"Brilliant Hermione!" Padma exlaimed plopping herself down on the floor with a smile, "Did you bring that book?" I nodded and handed it to her gingerly sitting down beside Luna. Lavender sat down next to Padma across from us as Padma's hand stroked the front cover and read out loud,

"The Secrets of The Order Reborn." Padma smiled to herself. "Sounds like a sisterhood." Her face lit up, "We should be a sisterhood!" She exlaimed fingering the cover, "We could be the daughters of the The Order Reborn." Lavender laughed callously,

"Why be the reborn, we shall be the Order!" She exlaimed and Luna and Padma nodded in agreement.

"I like it. But we need to do something to make ourselves a sisterhood, blood sisters." I looked at my wand and up at the other three girls, "How about it?" I asked and they all nodded, we all muttered the same spell under our breathe cutting the palms of our hands. I hissed at the sudden sting of pain. The four of us gathered around the single flame and held our hands together intertwined.

"This is the sisterhood of the Order, we will be there for each other at all times." Padma said starting out looking and Lavender to continue, She took a deep breathe,

"We will be the ones we can trust above all others." She said, looking at Luna to continue,

"We will be the most powerful and intelligent," Luna looked at me and I bit my lip,

"We will save each other from our faults," then I looked at that one single burning candle Padma smiled her coil smile and said,

"To us, for now, and for the future. To the Order Reborn!" She shouted, and we all ecoed it back to her,

"To the Order Reborn." The words sounded hollow coming from my throat.

"Let us read from the book," Padma said holding it up then handing it back to me, "Hermione shall be the first to read from it." Luna looked up a light in her eyes,

"I have leather bound journal in my dorm. We could use it to record all our stories." Luna suggested playing with one of her blonde curls, Padma nodded her head,

"That's a good idea. Bring it next time, tomorrow night!" She exlaimed then looked at me pointing at the book, "Read." She said in a demanding tone. I nodded and opened the cover of the book to the first page listening to the leather crack after not having been opened for so long.

"_May 20th, 1895. As follows the diary of the woman of the Order. I am Gemma Doyle, the high priestess recording our secrets for our daughters who will come after us. The other priestess of our order are Anne Bradshaw, and Felicity Worthington. We have changed our lives to better ourselves. In the real world of London we are just woman, but here we are powerful. If you have been strong and powerful enough to find this book, it means you are really one of us. Now prove yourself to us. Link hands and concentrate on a door of light. We'll see you soon. Gemma, Felicity, and Anne_." I finished closing the book, looking at the other girls and bit my lip, "Let's try it, let's go to the realms." Padma nodded.

"Splendid idea!" We all linked hands again, the book sitting, waiting on the ground. We all closed our eyes. I consentrated on that door of light and could feel a warm tingle spread from my magical core to the rest of my body into my hair down to my toe nails. I could feel wind wipping around me as I saw that arched door way of light apear in front of me and started walking towards it. Moments later I slammed onto my knees in a beautiful garden. I gasped it was the realms. I'm in the realms. I stood up and smiled looking around, it was just like in my visions the grassy plains spread out into the distance where a forest sat waiting, there was a small river coming from a silver archway in the distance. I could see a willow tree with a woman with curly red hair sitting beneathe it.

"Hermione, my darling rose bud, I'm here come to me." I smiled and started running down the hill to the red haired woman sitting under the willow in an old Victorian gown. The other three running after me.

"Hermione, stop what are you doing? We don't know who she is!" Lavender shouted as I jumped into the arms of my mother,

"Oh, Mama, it's you you've been here all along!" I exlaimed crying, tears staining my cheeks. My mother heald me at arms leangth smiling at me,

"Oh look at you my Darling rose bud. You're becoming such a woman." She kissed my cheeks holding me in a hug, the other girls stopped behind me I turned to them smiling,

"Luna, Padma, Lavender, This is my mother, Mama meet my friends Luna, Padma, and Lavender." My mother smiled at the girls and patted the grass.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, now sit let me take a look at all of you beautiful girls." The other girls sat down carefully and I looked at my mother,

"What's going on mother, why are you here, I mean why is all of this happening?" I asked and the other girls nodding in wonderment. My mother threw her head back in laughter,

"Oh my darling rose bud, this is our family gift decended down from the High Priestess Gemma Doyle herself. Of course it was thought the magic gene had died out. Hmmm, wonderful place the realms are, but no one can stay here forever. I must leave this place soon and cross over." She smiled looking across to the sunset hanging over the river,

"Now tell me, how did you girls figure it out." She said smoothing her dress out, I blushed,

"Well, a woman told me to look in the cave for their diary." My mother laughed and touched my cheek,

"Go figure the secrets were in a book all along. Now, you girls must know the realms were bound to the order, and this means you have the power to make illusions here, is that right?" The other girls nodded and my mother smiled coily picking a blade of grass closing it in her hand opening it to reveal a ruby, and handed it to Lavender,

"Oh!" she exlaimed wih a large smile, "Will it bring you anything you wish?" Lavender asked inspecting the large thin ruby. My mother laughed,

"Of course, I want each other you to tell me something you truely want, and it will come true." I smiled leaning my head on my mother's shoulder with a smile allowing her to stroke my hair, Luna opened her mouth first,

"I want to be beautiful." Luna's plain looks transformed, her loose messy blonde curls became tight blonde ringletts that were smooth and organised, her plaine blue eyes became large and bluer then the bluest waters, she seemed to loose all the baby fat she had left and she seemed to grow a few inches her pink lips depening a few shades and becoming more full. My mother produced a mirror and handed it to Luna who looked in it touching her face gingerly,

"Wow.." She whispered smiling, it was nice to see her genuinly happy, "If only every one at school could see me like this." She replied her voice above a whisper a smile on her face, Padma picked at a blade of grass then looked up,

"I want to be the strongest witch possible, because I don't want to be like Parvarti." Padma said quietly resting her chin on her knees like she was wondering if it was possible. My mother smiled and pointed behind Padma, when we all looked there was a beautiful woman walking down the hill towards us, she was wearing a victorian dress much like my mother's only white, and her white blonde hair pinned up on top of her head, she stepped up behind Padma and held out a hand to her with a smile on her face,

"I am Felicity Worthington, the strong, I will teach you all you need to know." Padma took her hand and followed her away to talk with her, my mother looked over at Lavender who seemed to be deem in thought,

"Lavender, what is it your heart desires most?" My mother asked with a knowing smile, Lavender looked up with a sad face,

"I doubt the realms are powerful enough to give me what I crave most." She whispered looking down at the grass sadly, I went and sat by her and held my hand to her back lightly,

"Come one Lavender, you'll never know unless you ask." She looked up at my mother hopefully,

"I want to be loved perfectly, not because I'm pretty. I want a man to love me for real for true, I want true love." I gaped and shut my mouth, what had Ron done to Lavender. My mother smiled,

"Look, there is you prince on his white horse now." Lavender looked behind her to see a handsome blonde man was walking out of the forest. He bowed to Lavender and she ran to him her plain boring clothes transforming into those of a princesses and her blonde curls pinning themselves on her head as he collected her into his arms twirling her around.

"Wow," I whispered smiling, mama smiled at me,

"What is it your heart desires most my darling rose bud?" She asked with a smile, I smiled back,

"Oh mama, I have my hearts desire. I have you!" You exlaimed laying in the grass next to her and Luna wondered off creating magic of her own.

"Hermione, how is your father?" She asked laying down next to me running her fingers through my thick curls like she did when I was a child needing comfort from nightmares,

"He barely writes me, but I'm going to go see him again at Christmas, I'll tell you when I come back after." My mother nodded then sighed,

"I do miss him," She whispered sadly a sad smile on her face I nodded, "Probably as much as you miss your Cedric, if not more." I shook my head,

"Cedric's back." I whispered looking up and the blue sky,

"I'm happy for you." I shook my head,

"We aren't together again, he- he's a vampire now. He doesn't want to risk hurting me, so we aren't together. But I am dating someone." I said with a smile thinking about Harry, he is such a good friend to me. I heard my mother laughing.

"And who is this lucky man?" She asked happily. I smiled and looked at her again enjoying the feel of the grass tickling my cheek.

"It's Harry mama." I said with a giggle, and I smiled at her, "He treats me well." My mother laughed and touched my face,

"I am sure he does." We spent the next few hours playing in the realms until we had to return home. We found ourselves in the cave and it was still dark out,

"Promise we can go again tomorrow!" Lavender exlaimed once we hit the cave floor, I nodded tiredly,

"Yes, I promise." I gasped catching my breath.

"Let's go back," whined Padma standing up dusting off her pajama pants, "I'm tired!" She exlaimed, we all nodded in agreement blowing out the candle and stumbling back to castle, once we got there I looked at the clock, it read, 12:30. Almost no time had passed even though we had spent nearly three hours in the realms.


	10. Vampires

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Zilch! But I would love some feedback.**

***

**  
**I groaned rolling over still exhausted from last night's excursions; I could feel the warm sunlight trickling in on my face. I knew I should go see Alice today, and I really wanted to see Edward but my bed was so warm and tempting, and the realms had been so lovely. I sighed burying my face into my pillow listening to Padma and Lavender going on about the realms. I tried going back to sleep but it was to no avail. I sat up and smiled, I was going to get to see my mum tonight.

"You're in a good mood today." Padma stated smiling brushing her long black hair over her shoulder. I nodded,

"Of course I am, aren't you? I mean our own little world all to ourselves that can make our wildest dreams come true." I let a giggle escape my lips as I looked up at my clock; it was already noon, "Oh shoot!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed, how could I stay in bed so late? I rushed to get dressed pulling on some plain blue jeans and a white and flowery peasant top and brown wool sweater and my brown suede boots. I let my curls fall lose as I started making my way towards the window,

"Hermione what are you doing?" Lavender exclaimed worry dripping from her sugary voice.

"I have to meet someone and Luna is supposed to come with, but I don't want Harry to know or he'll worry." I replied trying to open the window. "Why won't this thing open?" I growled exasperated, causing Padma to laugh,

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch of your age? These windows only open for owls, it their way of preventing students from sneaking out at night, I guess they forgot about the door." I laughed just from stress,

"What am I going to do?" Lavender shook her head and replied,

"The same thing I do when I want a lone time or something. Say you need to go shopping with Luna or something." I looked at her confused,

"We can't go to Hogsmade though, and I don't shop." Padma shook her head, "Just be sneaky, here I'll help you out, I'll write Luna a letter telling her to meet you at…" I bit my lip, should I tell them

"The edge of the forest." She nodded not seeming to care, probably assuming Luna and I had some secret lovers or such,

"And then I'll owl it to her, mean while, I know right now there is a Gryffindor quiditch practice going on until about 3 o'clock this afternoon, do you think you'll be done by then?" I nodded and then bolted for the door out the common room. Once out I didn't want to seem suspicious so I walked down to the front doors that were thankfully open today. I broke into a run once I was far enough away that no one would notice me going into the forbidden forest. When I got there I saw Luna there already. She was bundled up in her black wool pea coat and a pair of black skinny jeans her blonde hair hanging limply under a black cap and matching scarf.

"Ready?" Luna asked softly playing with the edges of her scarf. I nodded, gripping her arm pulling her in with me,

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." She nodded going in with me I looked around Cedric said I'd be able to find them.

"How do we find them?" Luna asked nervously, this would be the first time she encountered anything dark. I hugged her and smiled,

"I promise it'll be okay Luna, and Cedric told me that I just had to follow the river and I'd find him." Luna rubber her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm up,

"Okay so where is this river?" I looked around nibbling on my lip, Cedric didn't tell me where the river was.

"I- I don't know." I looked around fast, why hadn't I asked about the river, I started hyperventilating,

"**Just walk foreward, I'm here with you my darling rose bud." **I gasped, and looked at Luna,

"My mother said we have to walk foreward." Luna nodded and we started walking strait foreward, after a few minutes we came to a small stream, I raised an eye brow at Luna and she giggled,

"It's the beginning of it, they always start small, we must have to follow it." I smiled at her and nodded, I couldn't wait to see Cedric again. I scolded myself for my thoughts inwardly, I had Harry I shouldn't be thinking about Cedric. Luna and I followed the river as it got bigger in mostly silence,

"Luna, Why am I thinking of Cedric so much lately I mean, before all of this happened I was just starting to get along, then he came back, and it hurts so much more knowing I can't be with him, but I still love Harry. What's wrong with me!" I groaned brushing one of my wild brown curls behind my ear.

"You never forget your first love Hermione, and we all could see it when Cedric was a live you too were soul mates, there's no denying that; it's just that he died, and now he's back. It doesn't give you any closure really." I sighed,

"Yes well I guess I suppose you're right; as always." Luna laughed shaking her blonde locks out,

"Of course I am, I'm always right." I smiled and looked at her with a smile plastered on my face,

"You looked lovely last night, I bet when you're a seventh year or out of Hogwarts you'll look like that." Luna sighed dreamily,

"Do you really think so? I'd really love to look like that for real." I giggled and wrapped my arms around her shoulder,

"I think you're absolutely lovely now, Luna." She giggled then froze. The large vampire stood in front of us. He smiled at us and extended his hand to me,

"I am sorry for my behavior yesterday, Hermione Granger. I had not fed in near a month I was rather hungry." I blushed at his changed behavior, this vampire was quite the charmer "I am Emmet Cullen." I took his hand and smiled at him politely.

"I accept your apology, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood." Emmet smiled down at Luna who was tiny in her petite five foot frame and slender body, a total contrast to Emmet who stood at least a foot taller than us, and seemed to be built of pure muscle.

"It is nice to meet you Luna." He replied taking Luna's hand in his kissing it, Luna giggled looking at me smiling, "The others are out hunting so I came to meet you to make sure you wouldn't stray too far." I nodded as we followed behind him, Luna looked at me with star struck eyes and a giggle, I smiled at her a little half smile, I knew she had been instantly taken with Emmet,

"Emmet, do you know when they will be back?" I asked rubbing my arms warding off the cold nipping at my skin. He looked back at us, a gentle smile on his lips,

"Any moment, they're probably getting back just now." I nodded and followed behind with Luna at my side silently. We soon came upon the camp, true to Emmet's word the others were back, and Alice was waiting for me, a sweet dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello Hermione and Luna Lovegood." She cooed her dreamy voice, "Luna is welcome to stay out here while we have our talk, we've just hunted so she shall be in no harm, and you have our word." I nodded to Luna so she knew it was okay, but I observed that her Emmet were already back at making eyes at each other, causing me to smile,

"Alright, where shall we speak?" I asked moving towards Alice, she smiled and placed her arm around my shoulder and led me towards a small tent,

"My tent of course." I nodded and followed her inside of it. It was just a small cot and a little camp chair. I took a seat in the chair and Alice on the bed,

"You get visions." I nodded and played with my fingers,

"Yes, I have to admit, sometimes they are just flashes or voices, but sometimes they seem to just attack me." Alice nodded and smiled,

"It appears you have a strong power. I don't think I can tell you how it works, but I can tell you this they are linked to your age." I cocked an eye brow at her,

"What do you mean?" She smiled gently,

"Do not be alarmed, I'm not saying you're a seer, they don't have visions as often as you do, and they start showing signs early, but your part of a line of powerful high priestess blessed with the gift of foresight. They usually aren't witches though." She said with a playful wink. "They do however start having violent visions about your age." I cocked an eye brow at Alice,

"How do you know this?" She smiled a secretive smile,

"I see the future too Hermione, I see what path a person is on, where as you see what is sure to happen. I do often see what goes on in Cedric's Rakshanna, they tell him much." I looked down at the dirt floor,

"Why is Cedric living with you instead of them?" Alice smiled and pushed a curl behind my ear,

"To be close to you, that and we are a coven of vegetarian vampires he feels safe with us." I nodded and bit my lip,

"I miss him." I whispered

"He misses you too. It kills him to hurt you the way he did." I bit my lip and wanted to sob,

"But I hurt him too!" All the sudden one of my strongest visions ever hit me causing me to collapse foreword into Alice I could vaguely hear her screaming for help some where beside me.

**An angry Gemma Doyle gripped me in fear causing me to scream in terror,**

"**What did I do wrong?" I cried trying to wrench away from her, she only gripped me tighter,**

"**My mistake must be fixed, do not fail." I sobbed screaming,**

"**What mistake, what do I do? Tell me please, what do you want from me!" **

"**Ask your mother. She will tell you." I groaned trying to wrench away before she looked me in the eye before disappearing and I found myself in a dark room with a circle of hooded figures and a woman's voice performing some sort of ritual over a human, **

I woke up screaming in Cedric's arms clinging to him, as he rocked me back and forth. We were outside of the tent now.

"What happened Hermione, what did you see?" He asked stroking my curls as I sobbed,

"I'm supposed to fix something in the realms." Taking shuddering breathes trying to calm myself down. "And I saw some woman in a room full of hooded figures, she was performing some ritual with a human." Cedric kissed my forehead,

"What did she look like?" The oldest blonde male asked coming over to me,

"I- I couldn't tell, she was wearing a hood, and I only saw her from the back." He nodded, Cedric pushed some sweaty hair off my forehead, and leant forward kissing it,

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked helping me sit up, I nodded

"I think so. I should get back to Hogwarts though." I muttered letting Cedric pull me up to my feet,

"Emmet and I can take the girls back." He said placing me on his back I rested my weary head on his shoulder, why had this vision taken so much out of me? I could vaguely see the blonde one nod

"Hurry, back." I closed my eyes barely feeling the movement around me, this new vampire Cedric was just more graceful then my very graceful mortal Cedric. I felt myself stop and Cedric lower me to the ground.

"Get her inside Luna, she need's rest." I opened my eyes and draped my arm around Luna's neck feeling her arm around my waist.

"I will." I could barely remember anything from our long walk to the room of requirements, until Luna laid me down on a soft bed crawling in under the sheets with me as we laid there looking at each other for a few seconds.

"I think I have a crush on Emmet, is that odd?" She asked as we curled up for warmth in this warm bed after the bitter cold, I shook my head no,

"No Luna, he does seem sweet." She smiled at me happily,

"Do we have to tell Padma, and Lavender about this, I kind of want to keep our trip to visit the Cullens a secret for now." Luna whispered sleepily and I nodded about to fall asleep,

"I would like that too." I muttered closing my eyes to fall asleep.

***

I awoke later sitting up next to Luna, who was smiling a little smile, there was a clock that read 3:00, Harry was just getting out of quiditch, I jumped out of the bed,

"See you tonight!" I exclaimed running out of the room to the common room, I threw myself down on the couch and summoned a book from my dorm, noticing it was '_A Great and Terrible_ Beauty' I opened to a random page near the end just in time for the boys to walk in, muddy and sweaty.

"Hey you." Harry said bending over giving me a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey yourself." I replied giving him a quick peck on the lips, as he sat down next to me placing an arm over my shoulder resting his head on my shoulder.

"How was practice?" I asked sweetly trying to be attentive to Harry, He nodded with a shrug,

"It was good, we're going to whip Slytherin this year." He exclaimed happily, well I'm going to go shower then take a nap, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" He asked sweetly, with a little half smile on his face that made my heart melt by looking at it.

"Okay, see you at dinner. Love you." I replied giving him another kiss making Harry smile,

"Love you too."


	11. Some Answers

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Zilch! But I would love some feedback.**

**Thanks to my beta, ****Chloe_Diggory_Hale****, you rock.**

***

**  
**I pulled on my brown sweater again, and pulled my boots back on, it was almost midnight and I was getting ready to meet every one down to go to the cave, our cave. I pulled my brown curls into a pony tail, tonight I was going to figure out what Gemma was talking about.

"You ready?" Padma asked, fixing her long black hair at the nap of her neck, Lavender had a black hood pulled over her blonde hair. I nodded, and followed them out silently Gemma's diary gripped firmly in my arms as we raced silently towards the entrance where Luna was waiting for us dressed in all black, her long blonde hair tucked inside a black cap and her black coat. Padma nodded at us, we all looked around for ghosts as we bolted out the door towards the dark looming forbidden forest. We raced in following the now familiar path to our cave our wands light dimly. Once we got there we lit the candle which sprung to life lighting the cave up in brilliance.

I sat down on a rock in the cave watching Luna and Lavender uncover their blonde hair. Luna smiled at me with a wink; I knew she was hoping to catch a glimpse of Emmet tonight.

"Can we just go?" Lavender wined ready to go and see her other man. I chuckled resting my head on my knees.

"We have to read from the journal, we have to be able to understand what's going on." She sighed as I handed her the journal, she plopped down and opened it to the second page. "Let everyone be seated, it is time." Lavender and Luna took their seats dutifully as opened her mouth to start reading from our own personal bible,

"_May 25, 1895, Things are coming down to the wire, the Rakshanna is pressing for me to bind the power of the realms to them, but the people of the realms deserve power to. But I feel such a strong devotion to the Order that gave my friends and I the power to change our lives. I must make a decision soon before a civil war breaks out. I miss my mother so much, I wish I could talk to her, tell her about Kartik, I'm in love with him, I shall forgo my season and marry him, but it must be a secret for my dying father, and Tom shall never allow it. Only Felicity and Anne know of my plans to marry the handsome Indian. Yes I shall marry him, and I shall be happy with him. I must go it is time for us to go into the realms."_ Padma finished looking down at the book tracing the words meaningfully, "She was in love with an Indian man." She muttered to herself, Padma and myself both understood the meaning of this, she ignored the fact she was forbidden to be with the one she wanted to and she still defied the rules and married him,

"I wonder what it would be like to throw abandon to the wind and just be with the one you want." Luna replied a faraway look on her face, Lavender whispered just above a whisper,

"Something is wrong with Ron; he never talks to me anymore. I wish he would talk to me." She seemed sad, "That's why I wished for true love, the truest. Ron used to be the way Wesley treats me, but now he's distant and cold." She sniffed wiping away a tear. "I love him so much, so why can't he love me back?" Luna moved towards the crying blonde wrapping an arm around her slim shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"Men do seem to be behind most of our problems aren't they?" Padma laughed bitterly looking me, then sighed,

"Except for Hermione, I mean Harry's perfect." I laughed bitterly, wishing I had Gemma's courage when it came to love,

"Hardly, I'm sick of worrying when he's going to leave me too, I have a bad track record with boys after all." I bit to myself bitterly,

"Hardly, Cedric's death wasn't your fault." Lavender smiled broadly,

"Remember the Yule Ball fourth year, that was fun." She exclaimed jumping up in the air happily,

"Dancing and food, and beautiful dresses, and Hermione oh you were lovely, it's so sad you weren't old enough to go Luna, you would have loved it. Remember when we danced with those Bauxbatons boys because Harry and Ron wouldn't dance with us?" She giggled spinning in circles bringing smiles to our faces.

"I do remember," Padma smiled, she had been Harry's date, and had slid away when asked to dance, she looked at me smiling,

"It was so cool getting to dance to that ballad, I'll be able to tell my grandchildren I got to dance with the Harry Potter, and I was his date to the Yule Ball." She laughed jumping up with Lavender the two were now dancing, and we were all laughing and smiling enjoying our time together. I couldn't think of anything better then what we were doing right now, even though I knew I had duties to attend to in the realms, they just seemed so far away as we played here in our cave before Lavender stopped,

"Oh can we please go play in the realms now Hermione?" She asked pouting, I laughed and nodded,

"Okay, let's gather around." I announced sitting down close to the flame, the other's joining me as we all linked hands. I closed my eyes and knew they were all doing the same; I concentrated on the door of light concentrating as hard as we could until I could feel electricity prickling inside my magical core spreading through me like a wild fire. I could feel a wind whipping my hair around me as the magical current picked up and I could see the door of light that we passed through, landing ourselves in our beautiful realms.

"Oh! We're back!" Padma exclaimed looking around and seeing Felicity waiting for her, Lavender rushed off towards her prince transforming into a fairy tale princess from her drab hiding clothes. Luna became her beautiful self once again and we wondered off in different directions her to practice her music, her beloved music and me to find my mother. I walked towards the hill I had first seen her from. I saw her down beneath the willow tree and walked down to her slowly. She saw me and waved with a smile. I sat down smiling, I looked at my mother's Victorian garb, and wondered what it would be like to wear something similar to it. I laughed as the thought became reality. I looked down to see myself in a beautiful Victorian evening dress,

"Hello my Darling Rosebud." I smiled at her,

"Hey mama." She smoothed one of my curls behind my ear and looked at me seriously,

"Something's wrong, what is it?" She asked confident in her ability to read me like a book.

"It's these visions, they are hard to endure, and oh mother, it's so hard! Gemma keeps telling me not repeat her mistake and to ask you about it, what does that even mean?" I groaned laying down resting my head in my mother's lap allowing her to play with my hair, "It's not fair, it feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and my friends get to live a carefree life free of pain and hurting."

"Oh Hermione, you should have just asked me, I've still got a time here with you in the realms." I sighed I could smell her sweet perfume lingering in my nose,

"I know, why does Gemma, want me to ask you about her mistakes?" I asked enjoying the feeling of her fingers in my hair.

"Because it is tradition for mother to pass down to daughter, I was selfish I should have told you sooner. I thought that because you were a witch our family curse would evade you, or would somehow save you in the end." I looked up at her confused,

"What do you mean?" I asked confused,

"I thought our family magic died out with the order, and then the Hogwarts letter. I don't know, I was confused and scared you can't blame me can you, Gemma was the last in our line to have magic." I looked up at my mother confused,

"I'm related to Gemma Doyle, but I was told she never left an heir." My mother sighed, looking down at me,

"I'm afraid that's an answer you'll have to find for yourself." She replied silently stroking my curls,

"What was her mistake?" I asked looking up at my mother's worried face,

"She bound the magic wrong, she tried binding it to the order, but something went wrong. I'm not sure what, but the magic didn't stick with them, it's in the realms again. In the ground, but it's also believed it went back to Gemma and that the magic rebound to her." I thought for a second,

"Would that explain my magic." My mother thought for a second,

"No, your magic is real, the magic of the realms is an illusion." I nodded, then looked at my mother,

"Did you get the visions?" I inquired shifting my head on her lap, she laughed looking down at me with a smile,

"No, I didn't. I wasn't magical at all." I looked up at the sky confused,

"So why am I supposed to fix things?" I questioned looking up at the sky not sure what to do.

"Your magic, you're Gemma's chosen heir." She whispered allowing me to sit up and look at her,

"Gemma married Kartik." I whispered smiling at my mother, "Maybe there is a chance for me and Cedric." I whispered happily, my mother shook her head,

"They never married, he died, well he was killed really, She was married off to some wealthy Englishman who had been after her hand for years once she had gotten back from a year in France." I looked at her confused,

"So Cedric and I have no chance?" I felt my heart drop, my mother laughed,

"I'm not saying that, I just don't want you to get your hopes up dear. I see the way your face lights up when you talk about him, I know you love him more than life." She kissed my forehead, then smiled,

"Go play with your friends Hermione, I'll be here for a while." I shook my head no,

"Another day, I'd rather spend time with you." She laughed and smiled at me,

"What day is it back home?" She questioned sadly,

"It's mid November." I couldn't tell my mother today was her and my father's wedding anniversary. She nodded,

"Are you going home for Christmas break?" I nodded, "Tell me how your Father is when you get the chance." I nodded,

"Okay." I whispered, then looked at my mother, I could tell she was sad to be away from my father and he was to be away from her.

"We should go." I whispered standing up and walking up the hill to where my friends where. I listened to Luna sing for awhile, before the others gathered around smiles on their faces,

"I never want to leave!" Lavender exclaimed pouting at having to leave her Prince. I laughed as Padma gave her an eye,

"We should go; we have school in the morning." I nodded in agreement, as we all linked hands again concentrating on home and getting there." Once there we trudged back to the school hidden in the darkness again as we crept off our separate ways. Once back to the dorm I changed into my ratty sweats and crawled into bed dreaming of vampires, Harry, my mother, and a ever threatening doom that could kill us all.


	12. Broken Hearts and Christmas Br

Chapter 12: Broken Hearts and Christmas Break

**I Own Nothing, Nadda, Zilch! But I would love some feedback.**

**Thanks to my beta, ****Chloe_Diggory_Hale****, you rock.**

***

**  
**I woke up Monday morning with the sun shining on my face warmly. Winter break was approaching fast. I could tell it was getting colder outside. I sat up and looked out my window wincing, it was snowing. I groaned getting up and pulling on my uniform, I put on my boots instead of Mary Janes for warmth. I left my curls down wishing they could heat the castle a little better heated. I pulled my robe closer to me for warmth, cursing the snow and the cold. I made my way down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for Lavender and I. Neither of them were wearing their robes and they had their sleeves rolled up. I sidled up in Harry's arms enjoying his natural warmth.

"How is it your always warm?" I asked listening to him chuckle above me kissing the top of my head, wrapping me up tighter,

"I'm on the quiditch team." He whispered hugging me for a few more minutes allowing me to heat up, before we made our way down to breakfast with his arm draped casually around my shoulders. One of the advantages of dating Harry after having been his best friend for years was that no one would stop and stare at us when we would walk by as a couple. I looked over at Lavender and Ron. It broke my heart knowing that she was right. I remember last year when they started going how he would hang off her every word, and now he barely looks at her. I nudged Harry,

"Are Ron and Lavender fighting?" I questioned worried, Harry raised an eyebrow at me,

"I don't think so; I guess Ron just is being his usual self." I looked at how sad Lavender was and I wasn't so sure. I know Ron's a prick, but would he really treat his own girl friend like this? I sighed nibbling on some bacon not really hungry after my conversation with my mother last night and that vision yesterday.

"You okay Hermione, you seem distracted?" I nodded resting my head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm worried about my Father, I haven't heard from him all year, and I'll be seeing him in a couple weeks. I'm sorry." Harry looked at me bewildered before kissing me,

"What's there to be sorry for Hermione, you didn't ask for any of this." He kissed me again lightly causing me to sigh.

"Your too good for me Harry." I sighed contently allowing him to coddle me gently. I smiled softly enjoying being treated well by Harry.

"Nah Hermione, I'm pretty sure you're too good for me." Harry said smiling down at me kissing me again and I sighed into his kiss. We've been together for a little over a month and things are still good between us.

***

That night we sat in our cave just sitting there. We all looked different, tomorrow was the beginning of Christmas break and we'd all be going home.

"I don't feel like going into the realms tonight." Lavender whispered sighing her head resting against her knees as she looked thoroughly depressed, I nodded,

"I agree I don't either." I mumbled leaning against my rock, Luna and Padma nodded in agreement, Luna looked around anxiously I know she was wanting to see Emmet. Padma leaned against one of the walls looking nervous,

"I don't want to go home, I am so sick of being compared to Parvarti!" She exclaimed slamming her fist into the hard ground causing an echo. I looked up at her waiting for her to continue, "Parvarti is so sweet, Parvarti is so smart, Parvarti always brings home such wonderful boys, why can't you be more like Parvarti, Padma?" Padma mimicked in a high aristocratic voice, "Forget Parvarti, I'm my own woman." She spit angrily that I could understand, that feeling second best because of things she couldn't control, "Forget perfect, special Parvarti, soon I'll show them all, I'll be more powerful than her." Padma said resting her dark hair against the wall behind her,

"Ron's different, he never talks to me anymore, he says he doesn't want to hang out over break, he says he'll be too busy with Harry." My ears perked up,

"Lavender, Harry is spending break here at Hogwarts, and Ron is going home." I could see the tears welling up in her clear blue eyes and she broke down in tears,

"I hate him, I wonder if he is cheating on me, he pays awful close attention to Luna these days, I hate that it's not me he stares at anymore, I miss having it be me as his perfect that girl." Luna's eyes shot wide open staring at Lavender,

"Lavender I- I swear, I've don't nothing with Ron, I wouldn't do anything to compromise our friendship, besides there is someone else I'm interested in and it isn't Ron I swear." Lavender looked up at me sniffling,

"But what if that changes? What if Ron leaves me for you, I don't know if I could handle losing him to anyone." Lavender sobbed leaning her head against the wall behind her the tears streaming down her face, Luna flushed red,

"Trust me, Ron's nothing compared to Emmet." I looked at Luna was she really ready to tell the secret she wanted to cling to. Lavender and Padma looked up at her a eye brow raised as Luna clapped a hand over mouth surprised at her own words,

"Who's Emmet, there are no Emmet's at Hogwarts." Padma prompted with a giggle. Luna blushed madly and I sighed looking at her with a sweet smile on my lips,

"Don't be shy Luna, I'll tell them." I cleared my thoat with a smile, "Remember, that day when we first met here and we ran into each other in the woods Padma?" She nodded solemnly as if wondering where this was going and how many secrets I would reveal,

"Well I wasn't reading, I found our bible here in these woods. I tried to find my way back to Hogwarts but I got lost and I found a vampire coven called the Cullens, they have a boy named Jasper Hale with them too but that's not important, anyways, that next day I went back and took Luna with me, go on Luna finish the story. You know the rest better than me," I smiled sweetly so that she knew it was okay. She coughed and continued on the story,

"We were met by Emmet so we could find our way to the camp, Alice, his sister stole Hermione off to talk to her, Emmet and I sat talking for awhile. I-I've been sneaking out for the past month to see him." Lavender gasped clasping her hands over her mouth.

"But vampires they drink your blood!" She exclaimed as Luna shook her head smiling,

"Not these, their vegetarians, they don't drink human blood, and Emmet, he's so perfect." She sighed, and then pouted, "I really wanted to see him tonight." I looked out the cave then smiled wickedly knowing I was about to expose my own blood sucking secret.

"Want to dance with vampires tonight?" I asked with a wink the other girls giggle and nodded and followed me out of the cave. We all light our wands and just started wondering, I knew eventually we would find them I wasn't stupid, Emmet and Cedric would smell us and meet us. I sighed in relief when to dark shapes appeared over the horizon. I smiled I had missed seeing Cedric so much. I smiled walking slowly with the others as Luna ran off running into Emmet's arms allowing him to hug her tightly kissing her hair and lips. I smiled wishing Harry was passionate like that sometimes instead of always sweet. I looked away focusing my sight on Cedric who was close enough to see it was him. I could hear Padma gasp,

"It's Cedric Diggory!" She whispered harshly, "He's back, Cedric's back." I smiled as we met in the middle and he hugged me and I him.

"I missed you." I whispered smiling as he inhaled my sent,

"I missed you too. Why are you out so late, it's more dangerous for you." I shook my head and smiled,

"We always do this Cedric. Don't worry." He brushed some hair off my face smiling then winced,

"You smell like Potter." He hissed recoiling I had forgotten I had been wearing his sweat shirt tonight,

"Sorry," I whispered not wanting to fight, "I can't help that, I'm still with him." Cedric glared in the direction of the castle,

"I never thought I would have a reason to be jealous of him, anyways let's get you guys to the camp." He muttered as Emmet and Luna appeared Luna on his back her head resting on the crook of his neck as we all slowly made our way towards the camp. Once there we all sat around the fire they had built so they could see at night. I pulled Harry's sweatshirt closer to me and tightened the scarf around my neck, Cedric looked at me concern in his eyes,

"You shouldn't be out tonight; it's too cold for you. Look at all the snow." He whispered touching my cheek gently allowing me to lean into it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for home, we were going to go into the realms but we didn't feel like it and Luna wanted to see Emmet… And- and I missed you." I whispered wanting to take his hand in mine. He smiled with a laugh, before getting serious,

"Hermione, the realms aren't safe you and your friends can't go into them. Do I have to fight you on those just like the visions?" He hissed in a low voice and I glared back,

"I haven't had one since that day." He snorted,

"And how soon will the next on be? Huh Hermione, how bad will it be, will Luna or I be there to take care of you after it hits you again." He stated so harshly that it stung, I recoiled like he slapped me and I glared good and hard at him.

"I'm ready to go back; we have a train to catch in the morning." I announced standing up brushing the dirt off my jeans. Carlisle and Jasper stood, and smiled at Padma and Lavender,

"We'll take you ladies back." Carlisle explained holding his hand out to Padma loading her onto his back, and Jasper took Lavender onto his back they looked at me and Luna confused as we got onto Cedric and Emmet's back's.

"Um, how are we getting back?" Padma inquired confused beyond reason,

"Running of course, if you get motion sickness I'd shut my eyes if I were you." Emmet said teasingly to Padma soliciting a giggle from Luna. Lavender's eyes widened and she dug her head into the crook of Jasper's neck. I chuckled resting my head on Cedric's neck even though I knew he was wrinkling his nose at the scent of Harry. I smiled leaning my head against his feeling his smile on my cheek. Soon the four vampires took off and I didn't mind the blur of the tree's we were flying past. I climbed down off Cedric's back once we reached the edge of the woods just as the other girls were doing, Emmet and Luna were saying their goodbyes and kissing, Lavender and Padma went out of the woods to give us our privacy I guessed. I looked up at Cedric's waiting face.

"I'll miss you." I prompted placing my hand to his cheek; he leaned into my human warmth with a smile on his face.

"I love you." I sighed looking up at his thinking face, "You know what I want for Christmas this year?" He questioned placing his arms around my waist; I looked at him with a smile,

"Hmm?" I muttered slightly tired, he laughed brushing a stray curl off my face,

"A kiss from you." I thought for a second before stretching up onto the top of my toes placing a kiss on his lips wrapping my arms around his neck and his tightly around my waist.


	13. Christas With The Grangers

Chapter 13: Christmas with the Grangers

I jumped off the train excited to see my Dad. I was surrounded my Lavender, Padma, and Luna, most surprising to me was how quickly Luna and I had risen to 'it girl' status. We just seemed to exude the same power we had in the realms in the real world. I smiled my confident coy smile I had learned from Padma as we walked side by side only to separate to our different parents. Only problem was my dad wasn't here. I held my head high in shame, had my own dad forgotten about me? I dug some spare change out of my jean pockets and inserted it into a pay phone,

"Dursley residence, this is Petunia." I bit my lip embarrassed to be doing this but I didn't have the strength to call home, not right now.

"Mrs. Dursley, this is Hermione Granger, Harry's girlfriend, my father forgot to pick me up do you think Mr. Dursley could come get me from the train station and take me home." I sighed into the receiver embarrassed that I had stooped this low,

"Sure Hermione, we'll be there as soon as possible, meet us outside." I nodded and took my trunk out to the front of the station to wait. This was completely humiliating I couldn't wait for them to get here. I sat there silently stiff as a board until their little station wagon showed up Vernon alone in the cab. I sighed and hauled my stuff over to the car.

"Let me get that Hermione." Vernon whispered putting my trunk into the back seat I nodded and got into the passenger seat silently as he got in on his side grunting from moving his large weight. I sighed running a hand through my messy curls,

"I'm sorry for calling, I know it's an inconvenience but I didn't feel up to calling my dad." He nodded gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Hermione, Your father he isn't well." I gripped the arm rest tightly clenching my jaw together,

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Mr. Dursley sigh beside me and touch my arm,

"I'm not sure, but I know that the practice is in trouble." I bit the inside of my cheek willing myself not to cry. I can't cry mama wouldn't want me too. I nodded, then tried smiling brightly,

"It'll be better once I'm home, after all I didn't spend much time with him after the funeral and heading back to school and all." I stated trying to sound confidently watching Mr. Dursley shake his head in pity. The rest of the ride was mostly silent as he drove out to my home.

Once we got there I saw what I didn't expect, the driveway hadn't been shoveled the only light one was the light in the library, I winced I could tell our house was dirty and hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

"Hermione, are you sure you wouldn't rather spend your break with us at our house?" Mr. Dursley questioned worry in his voice. I turned around and smiled confidently at him and then proceeded to get my stuff out of the car and smiled at him,

"No, I should be with my father it is the holidays after all." I smiled more confidently then I felt, I knew it was important for me to be here for my father and for him to be here for me. I smiled trying to reassure Mr. Dursley as I shut the door and he pulled away his face full of concern. I turned around and started the long march up to the front door. I pulled out the house key from my jeans pocket and unlocked the door to the smell of rotting trash filled my nostrils causing me to wince.

"Papa?" I called out setting my trunk down on the floor just out of the way of the door before closing it silently. "Papa, are you home?" I called out again, waiting to hear his comforting voice; but it didn't come so I started wondering back towards the library taking in the state of the house. It was extremely messy as if it hadn't been cleaned since I had left. The usual Christmas splendor was nowhere in sight.

"Papa?" I called out again as I reached the closed library door knocking on it. I heard a grunt that I knew to be my father's deep grunt. I tried to fight back the tears and the wishing I hadn't come home at all.

"Who's there?" Called the gruff voice, the voice that was not my strong loving father.

"It's Hermione Papa." I stated waiting for him open the door delaying seeing him, once the door opened I bit back a sob and the sight of my precious father. When I had first seen my mother again in the realms she was happy and healthy, this man in front of me was not my father. My father was a happy healthy man, the man standing in front of me was anorexic thin, his cheeks gaunt, his brown hair unwashed and hanging limp.

"Papa, it's good to see you." I whispered wishing it was true. I really wanted Harry, or Cedric, or perhaps my friends. I wanted my father back not this man who was clearly not my father.

"Hermione, what are you doing home from school?" He asked obviously shocked to see me and oblivious to how much time had lapsed since when I had left.

"Papa, it's Christmas break now. Remember I wrote you telling you I would be coming home from break. Didn't you get the letter I sent." My father wrinkled his brow and then I saw the pile of mail stacked up on his desk, they appeared to be cards and the letters I had sent. I bit my lip harshly before turning around, not wanting to look at the man who my father had become after my mother's death.

"I'm going to go unpack." I muttered making my way back towards where I had left my trunk.

***

I collapsed into my old bed that night. I had spent all day trying to clean up the disarray our home had fallen into. Actually that was all I had been doing for the past two weeks, that and trying to bring back the festive Christmas spirit to our home, but it wasn't the same as when mama would do it. She seemed to know the perfect way to make Christmas cookies, and perfect way to wrap Christmas presents or whatever needed to be done for Christmas. I sighed rolling over trying to get comfortable when I noticed my window was open bringing in an icy cold breeze. I stood up shivering and crossed the room shutting the window only to find myself in an even icier embrace and ice cold lips at my neck.

"I've missed you." I whispered turning to face Cedric brushing my fingers over his defined cheek bones, allowing him to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I've missed you too." I sighed leaning into his chest shivering having forgotten that my pajamas at home consisted of sweat pants and a tank top. "You're cold." He whispered leading me towards the bed wrapping me in one of my blankets before laying down next to me on top of the blankets.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled smoothing out some of my brown curls,

"You will be once your back at Hogwarts, you mean." He whispered in his all knowing way still stroking and smoothing my curls.

"It's weird Cedric. I'm supposed to be having a good Christmas trying to carry on, but I spend most of it fighting my father trying to make him eat, but he only eats when his body demands it." Cedric sighed stopped caressing my hair mid stroke,

"I'm sorry Hermione, I wish I could have seen this coming for you." He whispered starting to stroke my hair again. I nodded starting to drift off into sleep enjoying the comfort of Cedric's body against mine. "Hey don't fall asleep on me yet, okay Hermione." I nodded trying to fight off sleep.

"Mmm, okay." I whispered allowing him to kiss my nose again causing me to smile,

"So the real reason I snuck into your window tonight is to wish you a happy Christmas and to give you your present." I sighed running a finger through Cedric's lovely hair,

"You didn't have to do that." I whispered enjoying the feel of him holding me, listening to him chuckle softly,

"I wanted to, so here I am." I giggled snuggling into him closer.

"Happy Christmas." I whispered snuggling up to him enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." He whispered sitting up slowly and handing me a small parcel, "Here, this is for you." I raised my eye brow at him and slowly started opening the nice wrapping revealing a leather bound book raising an eye brow at him,

"It's a journal, it's tradition in the Order for the High Priestess to keep one." He smiled at me running one of his hands up and down my arm. I smiled at him glad that this book would come in handy, Cedric returned my smile and hugged my tightly,

"I should go." He whispered, starting to leave but I grabbed his arm,

"Cedric, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked trying to pull him back towards me before he could disappear. He nodded and laid back down next to me allowing me to snuggle in close to him resting my cheek on his chest remembering a time long ago when we'd fall asleep like this under the stars in a warm spring my fourth year.

***

I awoke the next morning with the sun warm on my face. I rolled over looking at my window knowing last night was not a dream and today was Christmas and my Father was still sick. I sighed sitting up looking at all the presents at the end of my bed. I picked up the first one that was from Harry. I opened the small package to reveal a silk jewelry box. I nibbled my lip opening the box to reveal a necklace and a note. I took out the note and read,

_Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas, I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much._

_Harry_

I winced at the memory of last night with Cedric, and removed the necklace from its little box admiring it. It had a purple amethyst stone embedded in silver and hanging from a delicate silver chain. I smiled clasping the necklace around my neck enjoying the feel of the pendant resting against the hallow of my throat as I moved onto the next gift. It was from Ron, it was a book of mythical creatures and their history. People didn't really give Ron too much credit he really does pay attention, he just has selective ways of showing it. I set the book down gingerly on top of the journal from Cedric. I reached for the next gift it was from Luna it was a simple gift, it was perfect though, it was a book about the Rakshanna. From Lavender I received a book of hair treatments for curly hair, her gift made me laugh, and from Padma I received a book on the most powerful witches of all time. I sighed and stood up. It was time to face Papa on Christmas.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and cream colored sweater and pulled my curls into a low pony tail at the base of my neck. I walked down the stairs to the living where our Christmas tree was set up and poorly decorated. Papa was without a doubt in the library having some whiskey already. I sighed sitting down on one of our leather couches trying to not cry.

I hate being home it just makes me miss Mama more, and hate my father for wallowing, couldn't Papa just be Papa again and make everything okay? Then I got an idea. Could the magic make Papa better again, could the magic fix things and make him happy and eat and not drink. I bit my lip running up to my room searching for my copy of Rebel angels digging through it hoping that these books would hold the answer and that they would be in agreement with my hopes.

I found what I was looking for and I knew that it wouldn't work, and I knew that Papa wouldn't be okay until he could finish grieving. And he never would. I rested my hands in my head and cried. I wanted my mother back, I wanted Papa to be okay, and I wanted to be a child again when nothing bad could touch me because my parents were indestructible.


	14. Back At Hogwarts

Chapter 14: Back at Hogwarts

I leaned against Harry's chest in the Gryffindor common room, it was Saturday and we had just gotten home from Christmas break and I was tired.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked concerned rubbing my arm with the tips of his fingers looking at me like he wanted to fix my broken heart, I sighed rubbing my face into his chest wanting to cry.

"I wish I hadn't gone home Harry." I whispered hugging him closely, I needed my best friend completely,

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked hugging me back tightly allowing me to move my head and burrow it into the crook of his neck,

"Everything was wrong without my mother there Harry, I couldn't do anything right, my father wouldn't eat, he would only drink, he was drunk the whole time I was there." I cried silently close to sobbing wrapping my arms tighter around Harry's torso. He kissed my temple and hugged me closely to his chest.

"Hermione, it's okay to miss her, it's okay things weren't perfect this year. I promise it will get better okay." I held back a sob,

"He didn't even know I was coming, Harry." I sobbed knowing I couldn't tell Harry about my visions and the magic of the realms. Harry rocked me back and forth on the couch soothing my hair down and kissing my cheeks,

"It's okay Hermione it will get better I promise." I nodded whipping away the one lone tear that had fallen. "It's okay to cry Hermione." He whispered kissing my lips gently. I sighed into the kiss just wanting Harry to be able to make everything better. Harry has a knack for that for fixing things and making them good and happy again.

"I'm glad I'm with you Harry." I whispered looking into his deep emerald eyes that were shinning with love. "You treat me so well; I couldn't ask for anyone better then my best friend." I whispered smoothing down one of his raven locks causing him to chuckle in his deep bass voice,

"I'm glad I'm with you too Hermione. I love you." He whispered nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

"I love you too." I whispered back happily. Leaning forward into Harry's warm arms.

***

I sat on my usual seat in our cave that night with my friends. We all sat there solemnly in our silence,

"Nothing's changed at home." Padma muttered whipping away a tear from her perfect tan cheek, "I shouldn't have been spending so much time outside." She sobbed leaning against the hard rock wall behind her not trying to dry her now constant stream of tears.

"Padma, what are you talking about your beautiful." Luna muttered running a hand through her curly blonde locks, "I wish I looked as exotic as you." She whispered glaring at her blonde hair.

"I'm Indean, which means having lighter colored skin and eyes is beautiful." Padma sobbed starting to curl up into the fetal position next to Lavender who wrapped her arms around Padma's shoulders,

"Oh Padma, you know we think your lovely, don't you?" I cooed crawling over to her wrapping my arms around her also and felt Luna joining on the group hug,

"But Parvarti has lighter skin, and she wears blue colored contacts and she found a nice Indean boy over break, and she's in Ravenclaw. She wins I'm the other Patil girl." I could feel Lavender hold her tightly to her chest as Padma rested her head against Lavender's bussom,

"Oh Padma, you know you're so much more than that to us, you know we love you and not Parvarti, you're part of our chosen she's not. Oh Padma Darling in will be okay in the end you'll see." Lavender whispered softly into Padma's ear stroking her black curls softly until she had stopped sobbing and we all sat in our own little circle for a little while longer.

"I think Ron's going to break up with me. He didn't write me at all over break, and he didn't get me anything for Christmas." I stiffened and knew I had to lie to give her some hope,

"Maybe he just didn't have the money to get anybody gifts." I whispered Trying to make her feel better she shook her head no then pushed her long strait blonde hair out of her face,

"He didn't even write me to tell me Happy Christmas, Hermione. I hate not being his perfect girl. It's coming I can feel it." She looked over at Luna whipping away a lone tear with her perfectly manicured milky hand, "Ron's going to ask you out. I can see it, He thinks you'd make a better Mrs. Weasley then I would." She whispered touching Luna's rosy cheek sniffling,

"Lavender, I could never care for Ron that way, I mean, I'd be using him if I went out with him." She sighed taking Lavender's hand in hers,

"How so?" Lavender asked pulling her hand away wrapping herself up tighter in her dark blue jumper and scarf,

"My papa, he's forbidden me to see Emmet because he's a vampire." She stifled a sob clutching her arms around her knees burying her face, "Emmet heard us arguing about him, I haven't seen him since. I miss him so much." I wrapped my arms around my best friend wishing I could comfort her with words, but there were no words I could say to make this hurt any better or ease her pain.

"How, was your break Hermione." Lavender asked smoothing down Luna's blonde hair with hope that one of us must have had a nice break, I just sighed shaking my head.

"Honestly it was horrid, Papa hasn't read any of my letters, he didn't know I was coming, I spent my break cleaning and trying to make Christmas like it was when Mama was still alive, but all he would do is drink and eat the bare minimum." I sobbed wishing I could have had a good Holiday. Padma sighed sounding rather depressed,

"I don't feel much like going into the realms tonight, can we just go back to the castle and sleep." I nodded blowing out the candle as we made our way back towards the castle looming over us.

***

I trudged down to Potions that morning not really in the mood to listen to Snape bicker, and pick and bully at Gryffindor, but I'd have to put up with it so we didn't lose house points. Once I got there I slid into my seat next to Harry and allowed him to take my hand; he looked over at me concerned,

"You okay babe?" He asked giving my hand a loving squeeze, I nodded with a yawn,

"Yeah I just had trouble falling asleep last night." Harry nodded squeezing my hand again with a smile on his lips,

"I'm excited for Defense today, I really think Cross is a great teacher." I winced, I still didn't like or trust her. I believe I had my own good reasons, there was just something to dark and too sinister and I felt extremely edgy around her since my last vision.

"I still don't like her, there's something unnatural about her Harry." I muttered looking away from him towards Snape who was looking directly at us in a warning glance. I knew Harry had somewhat of a crush on her. It was understandable, she's lovely and young and smart. Harry chuckled writing down some notes from Snape's board,

"I think your jealous." He muttered, I snapped my hand away from his, I was not jealous of that woman,

"I'm not jealous Harry Potter." I snapped silently before ignoring him the rest of the period, knowing he would be ogling Professor Cross all next period during Defense Against the Dark Arts. I stormed into the classroom and took a seat in between Padma and Neville ignoring Harry.

"What happened?" Asked Padma concerned gripping my hand under the hard table, I shook my head not able to communicate the words right now; she nodded in understanding leaving me alone to think about things. I sighed leaning back in my chair to pay attention to Professor Cross' lesson. I rubbed my forehead sadly wanting to make up with Harry, but I was not jealous of his stupid childish crush on Professor Cross. I listened to her voice smooth over the words of her lesson about the Patronus curse. I sat with my hand resting in Padma's as we took notes on the charm we had already mastered last year with the D.A. with Harry. I tried shaking my thoughts from him and back to the lesson.


	15. BreakUps, MakeUps, and Visisons

I sat down at the lake with Luna, we both looked miserable. Luna's blonde curls were messy and her blue eyes shown with sadness.

"I hate not seeing him." I looked at Luna as she whipped a way a lone tear on her cheek. I almost wondered if Emmet Cullen was her soul mate. I shrugged and sighed,

"Go see him now, I'll cover for you if you want. Meet Lavender, Padma and I at the cave at Midnight okay?" She nodded and fled for the forbidden forest as fast as she could allowing me to sit there alone. I hadn't spoken to Harry all week, It was miserable not talking to my best friend. I heard someone sit down next to me; I turned to snap at the person since I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts right now. There was Harry looking sad and like his world had come to an end.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it. You know you mean more to me than Professor Cross. I know you're not jealous of her. I'm so sorry Hermione will you forgive me I love you." I looked away fast trying to blink away tears, and nodded,

"I forgive you Harry." I whispered as he exhaled deeply taking my hand in his feeling rather miserable at the idea of fighting with Harry again; he leaned over and kissed my temple lovingly,

"I'm sorry I was such a huge jerk Hermione. I love you." I smiled having missed having Harry talk to me and say sweet things to me. I leaned forewords and brushed my lips against his gently before partially pulling away,

"I'm sorry for over reacting, I love you too." I whispered allowing him to bring me back in for another kiss.

"You wouldn't have over reacted if I hadn't given you reason too." He muttered pulling me close to him holding out the cold that was starting to creep up with the evening. I sighed leaning into him missing his warm arms and chest.

"I missed you." I whispered honestly pulling myself in closer to Harry's warm chest inhaling his earthy spicy smell. He chuckled and nodded kissing the top of my head as we sat there watching the sun set. I could feel myself blacking out and severe pains ripping through my chest.

"Harry!" I gasped before I totally blacked out, into my vision falling foreword and Harry's arm catching me, and his voice was distant like it was a hundred miles away,

"Hold on Hermione."

**I sat up from a cold stone floor clutching my head; I was in some sort of old castle I guessed from the state of things. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, but I could only hear distant voices arguing. I followed the voices; one was a female's the voice was smooth as warm honey and soft as water flowing in a broke. The other was man's voice; it was deep and booming, but not unpleasant to listen to. I listened to the words they were arguing as I approached an open door.**

"**We need to strike now!" Growled the man's impatient voice, as I heard something glass shatter against a far wall.**

"**Be patient Love, everything will work out. You just need to be patient and trust me. Besides I still need to win over the trust of that silly High Priestess." The woman exclaimed I peaked in the door so see a beautiful black haired woman sitting on a table. I wish she did not have her back to me so that I could identify the voice that I knew but could not place. The man was different though, he had long curly blonde hair pulled into a pony at the bottom of his neck. He was tall and muscular handsome. I winced looking away as their whispers became softer and their touches intimate.**

"**This High Priestess is rather clueless my love." The man whispered slightly louder,**

"**Of course she is, her mother taught her nothing, and there is no one to teach her." I let attention linger, who was this High Priestess? Could she save our world? I listened hoping my vision would hold long enough to give me a name.**

I gasped as I came back too, the vision didn't last near as long as I had hoped and my head hurt severely. I sat up groaning,

"Oh Hermione you're okay. Harry told us what happened." Padma exclaimed hugging me, "Although he couldn't find Luna." I shrugged hugging Padma back,

"She's with Emmet, I told her to go see him and that we'd meet at the cave at Midnight what time is it?" I asked breaking away from the hug looking around to see if anyone else was around,

"It's about 6 o'clock, Ron stole Lavender away about half an hour ago, and I sent Harry to go get supper and bring some for me." I nodded "What happened Hermione, you looked like you were in pain, and then concentrating. Or something." I nibbled my lip,

"I'll tell you later." I whispered as Harry entered with a tray of food in his arms,

"Hermione, you're awake, are you okay?" He asked setting the tray down on the bed watch Padma and I pick at it.

"I have a splitting head ace." I admitted, enjoying his lips pressing into my temple.

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" He questioned grasping one of my petite hands in his much larger ones.

"No, it will go away soon enough." I replied with a smile melting into Harry's side.

***

All four of us girls sat in our cave. Luna looked fresh and renewed after her time with Emmet, but I was left tired after my vision and Lavender was late. She came running in crying, her usually perfect make up was smeared down her face and her blonde hair a mess,

"He broke up with me." Lavender sobbed collapsing in Padma's waiting arms. "Ron broke up with me for her!" She yelled jabbing a finger Luna's direction, who hung her head in shame.

"Lavender hunny; it will be okay." Padma whispered softly in her ear, as Luna and I moved in closer to comfort her.

"Lavender, if Ron does ask me out, I'll turn him down, I could never hurt you like that; you guys are the closest things I have to sisters." She whispered stroking Lavender's hair gently stroking it running her fingers through it softly,

"I'm sorry Lavender, I'm so sorry. If I could I'd change time and make it better." Lavender sniffled.

"I want to go back to the realms." I nodded, and started to link hands with the girls, I concentrated as hard as possible on that door of light. I could feel the magic whipping around me like a powerful windstorm. I could see the door of light and lead my friends toward it watching it open so that I could see the realms, my beautiful realms where my mother was. Once we landed in the realms our magic began working instantly. I saw my mother and ran into her waiting for waiting arms.

"Oh Mama, so much is going wrong at home, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I was scared to tell you and then Harry and I were fighting I am so sorry Mama!" I sobbed into her bosom, as she stroked my hair gently.

"I know Hermione. Its okay don't worry." She cooed soothingly stroking my hair as I could feel myself relaxing into her hug as she led me down to our spot under the willow and we sat down.

"I had a vision earlier." I whispered laying down in the warm glow of the sunlight next to my mother on the soft grass.

"Of what?" She asked looking up at the clouds playing with one of my brown curls gently,

"I was in this old looking castle, there was a beautiful black haired woman, she was arguing with this blonde man, and he said he wanted to attack now, but she said she needed to earn the trust of the High Priestess of the order, but my vision was over before I could catch the high priestess' name." I explained looking over at my mother's comforting face.

"Hermione, there's something you need to know." My mother whispered sitting up with a sad distraught face. "Something I was protecting you from all those years." I wrinkled my brow distracted,

"The Order died out, but our line of woman were no longer the High Priestess, until now." I sat there waiting for her to continue, "Gemma Doyle never died, well her body did, but her soul didn't because she foolishly bound the magic to herself and three friends they all now dwell in the realms until they can find a way to bind the magic back to the realms." I looked around where were these women. "Felicity Worthington is one of the three who remains here at all times, Anne well she is in a painting at Hogwarts she couldn't stand the realms after awhile, and Gemma she dwells in the forbidden lands with her slain lover." I sat there for a moment,

"Who's the High Priestess now?" I asked quietly, would I be able to speak to Gemma?

"You are dear. She passed her magic onto you when you were born." I gasped, breathing heavily,

"That's not possible." I gasped wishing this was all a bad dream, "This is the kind of thing that happens to Harry, not me, I'm just Hermione Granger." I exclaimed trying to get a grip on reality as my mother's eyes glazed over,

"Gemma will be in contact with you. She says to read her journal, it will explain much." She whispered as if her heart was breaking. I knew I could feel mine breaking.

"I have to find out who that woman and that man are. Their looking for me!" I sobbed letting my mother stroke my hair.

"Go back to Hogwarts, you've had a long night, you and your friends need sleep. That will help a lot." She cooed leading me towards my friends. "You girls should head back you have school in the morning." She stated in her protective motherly voice encouraging us all to go back to Hogwarts now that we had our taste of perfect magic for the night. I nodded as we linked our hands to go back. The magic back didn't feel as strong and I was left drained from the news.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Padma asked the second we hit the ground. I sighed slipping off my rock,

"I'm the high priestess. It's in my blood I was the one those two were talking about in my vision." I sighed wrapping my arms around my knees. "I need to know who these people are." I whispered rocking back and forth a little scared for my life. Luna, Lavender, and Padma helped me back to the castle and then to my room.

I feel asleep fully clothed the second I hit the bed.


	16. Dreams of Gemma Doyle

**My heart was beating hard in my chest as I raced through the forbidden forest. I could feel something chasing me when I came to a dead tree where a beautiful red head sat stroking the tree like it was her lover. I gasped, was this Gemma Doyle the woman and not the High Priestess I had come to fear so much.**

"**Come closer Hermione, I mean you no harm." I walked foreword and knelt down in front of her as she smiled at the tree. "This is my slain lover Kartik, he gave up his life for me and in doing so he will spend the life in this tree." I looked at her sadly, I could only hope to identify the sadness she felt.**

"**Who is the woman, the one from my vision?" I asked carefully I needed to know but I was found myself to be scared to know the answer. Gemma looked at me with her sad emerald green eyes that reminded me so much of Harry's after Sirius' death the year before, **

"**Hermione, I have only suspicions that I need to confirm. I keep tabs on the outside world. It is my duty as High Priestess. First I must tell you a tale from when I was your age and I was a girl in these realms with my friends. I promise it pertains to my suspicions." I sighed getting comfortable.**

"**There was originally four of us. Anne, Felicity, Myself, and our beloved friend Pippa, she was epileptic, she made the decision to stay in the realms, she ate the berries, but she turned to the evil ways, and it cost her, her own life because she tried to become the High Priestess and rule over the realms." Gemma sighed sadly, "Pippa, was hardly a woman at the end, she was always beautiful and beauty was all she cared for, beauty and riches." I knew the rest of this tale from the stories from the books I had loved so much.**

"**Why are you telling me this, I know this." I muttered annoyed, Gemma chuckled and caressed my cheek and for a second I thought I could hear the man in the tree chuckle too.**

"**Pippa may be back. I'm not sure though, Kartik is my link into your world Hermione, he saw Pippa Cross as a teacher at Hogwarts, I looked for myself, she looks identical to the sixteen year old Pippa who stayed in the realms, all be it less evil, but just as beautiful and young." Gemma scowled, "Anne's been keeping tabs for me, she says her voice is the same as our Pippa. If it is her I need to know why and how's she's back Hermione. Would you feed information through Anne to me?" I sat there in silence for a moment,**

"**Our first lesson she took us into the cave, and the day I found the journal she took me into the cave where I had a vision of Anne telling me and showing me where to find it. Professor Cross spoke of her times as a school girl with her friends." I explained my chest heaving as Gemma's face became frightened, **

"**It's Pippa, she's after you, I will find out who her accomplice is, but you will have to fight her. Tell no one but your friends and your lover, the vampire only they are to be trusted." Now you must go. This dream will end soon. I will come for you again Hermione." **

***

I gasped as I awoke. It was a dream; Gemma Doyle contacted me through a dream. I sat up my head was pounding just like after visions. Lavender and Padma sat there looking at me,

"Should we tell Luna to meet us at the cave tonight, you look like you need to talk to all of us about something." I nodded my head was spinning with new information.

"I- I need Harry." I muttered shaking, "I-I don't feel well." Lavender went and a few minutes later Harry was sitting next to me on the bed,

"What's wrong love?" He asked wrapping his arms around me while I shook violently,

"I feel sick." I muttered snuggling in closer to the warm body trying to warm up as much as possible, Harry pressed one of his hands to my forehead,

"Hermione, you're burning up!" I could feel myself being lifted up by the strong arms, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing." I groaned not wanting to go just wanting to stay in bed.

"No Harry. I want to sleep in my bed." I muttered shivering,

"Here wrap this around her." Padma said wrapping me up in my warm quilt, "Hermione, you have to go see Madame Pomfrey now, she'll fix you right up, okay?" I nodded still shaking from the cold trying to get closer to Harry.

"Oh Hermione, what have you done to yourself." I could hear him whispering to me as he held me as close as possible while racing me up to the hospital wing, I closed my eyes watching the castle walls pass by was making me feel more sick then I already was.

"Mr. Potter, what it the world are you doing here? You should be at breakfast!" I heard Madame Pomfrey exclaim the second Harry walked in,

"I know, but it's Hermione she's really sick." I kept my eyes closed and gripped onto Harry's shirt, I didn't want him to go, I didn't want him to leave." I could feel Madame Pomfrey's hand on my forehead,

"Oh dear, the poor things really burning up." I could hear her sigh above me, "Lay her down on one of the beds then head down to breakfast, so you're ready for class." I could feel myself being sat down and my quilt being fixed over me and wrapping me up like I was a giant burrito.

"Don't go Harry." I whimpered at the loss of heat, I could feel myself grabbing for him. He grasped my hand and kissed my fingers gently,

"Don't worry Love I'll be back whenever possible to check on you. I love you." He whispered stroking my sweaty curls,

"I love you too." I whispered before I slipped into unconsciousness. I could feel myself waking up though,

"**She's found out, DAMN Gemma Doyle. I should have been more careful. Of course she would find out I was back!" I looked at Pippa Cross's Angry face then turned to look at the man behind her. There was something oddly familiar about him also, but not his looks but the evil of his strong aura.**

"**Be calm my love, she's just a child, she can do nothing to our plans." Pippa hissed angrily slamming her fist into a wall,**

"**She holds all the power, she has the most powerful woman in the realms on her side, and she can do everything!" She yelled angrily, her lover rolled his eyes,**

"**And you have me, does that mean nothing, I brought you back and scarified some of my most powerful followers FOR YOU! Don't you defy me witch!" The man yelled his voice booming." I groaned who was this man, he had followers he was powerful; "Besides I doubt Gemma's given up her power of fore sight, you told me she loved it too much to give it up. So relax, soon this will all be over, and I will have gotten rid of the Potter brat and you will have the realms back." I gasped Voldermort, he was in on this." **

I yanked myself out of the vision, this wasn't real or right, I opened my eyes I felt colder now, I didn't know what was going on but I felt so sick, I slipped back into unconsciousness Gemma Doyle's name on my lips.

"**Hermione, you called me back to you so soon?" Gemma asked holding my sick weak body to her,**

"**It's Pippa Cross, Lord Voldermort brought her back, but he looks human like a handsome human. I think I saw him become human in a vision, they don't know I have visions." I gasped shivering against her,**

"**I'll take care of this, tell Anne as soon as you feel better. And you'll be better soon, my magic will help Pomfrey heal you now, back to your world Hermione." **

I slipped back into reality with Pomfrey and Harry standing over me. I gasped heavily as Harry caressed my sweaty brow, and Madame Pomfrey was working over me steadily.

"Oh good, your awake Hermione, we worried you wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried." I nodded clutching Harry's had for dear life, I couldn't tell Harry about Voldermort, he was stressed enough as it was with me being sick.

"I love you Harry." I whispered scared for Harry.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry whispered kissing my brow. "So what's wrong with her?" Harry asked stroking my brow gently which helped with the splitting head ace,

"She's got the influenza, but no worries; she'll be up to snuff in a few moments." I sighed holding Harry's hands as I felt all the magic of the realms, and Madame Pomfrey flow over me and the sickness and hurting and coldness drift away. "There you go Mr. Potter, take her back to her room so she can rest, she needs to be in bed until tonight, and make sure she stays nice and warm.

***

I awoke later that night to see Padma and Lavender waiting for me,

"Luna went and got Cedric, he's going with us to the cave, he's going to carry you, we just have to help you outside." I nodded and stood up allowing Padma and Lavender to dress me up nice and warm and wrap the blanket around me as they held onto me leading me outside to where Cedric and Luna stood. Cedric took me into his strong arms carrying me bridal style. I sighed contently as we all made our way towards the forest in silence. The way to cave took longer then I remembered, but it was probably because I had been sick most of the day and was still weak. I laid the still in Cedric's arms with the shadows of the dark canopied forest passing over my face; I knew I could see the stars and that helped a lot. Once we reached the cave Cedric sat me down so that he was leaning against the rock and I was in between his thighs resting on his granite chest.

"What's going on Hermione?" Luna asked scared as Cedric's cold hand stroked my cheek,

"I know who's after me, Gemma she came to me in a dream and told me." The other girls sat up straighter and I could feel Cedric tense under me, "It's Pippa Cross, you know our Professor Cross, it's her." I sighed leaning against Cedric, Luna looked at me puzzled, Padma's expression mirrored hers to a t,

"How is that possible, Pippa Cross died in the realms?" Padma asked her big brown eyes wide with fear, "Felicity told me this herself!" She exclaimed near panic, I closed my eyes knowing they were waiting for an answer,

"I had a vision while in the hospital wing today, Voldermort, he sacrificed several strong Death Eaters to bring her back." Luna sighed,

"But why?" She asked confused,

"That I do not know." I replied as we sat there in silence for awhile a fire going to keep me warm,

"I wonder how I was brought back." Cedric muttered thinking out loud. Lavender raised an eye brow at him,

"You were bitten?" Cedric chuckled,

"I'm afraid that only works when you're still alive. I was dead for two years, then I just woke up one day lying in the middle of the forbidden forest craving blood with Alice standing over me." I shifted my weight,

"I bet the Rakshanna, remember you kind of work for them." He nodded his head,

"The older Malfoy is part of the Rakshanna I've seen him there when they call. Voldermort has the Rakshanna, but I'm the Order's man through and through." He muttered hugging me,

"So where does the Order stand?" Lavender wondered out loud, Padma looked at the dancing flames that glowed bright and warm.

"Where ever our High Priestess says we stand." She muttered looking at me in the eye, "Where do we stand?" She asked me solemnly. I took a deep shuddering breathe,

"For now we stand alone, Gemma Doyle bade me that this secret is for us in this cave and no one else. But when the time comes, we will fight with Dumbledore." I muttered leaning against Cedric.

"Why do we not side with Dumbledore, but we'll fight with him?" Luna asked confused,

"Pippa's not after Harry, she's after the realms. This is two different wars, we are not allies but we are not enemies." I muttered,

"We should head back, it's been a long day." Padma stated as Cedric picked me back up and we made our way back to the castle. Padma, Lavender and I trudged up the dark corridors past the sleeping portraits of the cold halls to our dorm. I started changing into my night clothes when Lavender asked,

"So you won't even tell Harry?" I shook my head no,

"He needs to worry about Voldermort, we'll take care of Pippa." I muttered laying down in my bed to sleep listening to the fire crackling.


	17. A Day With Cedric

I sat out in the cave nervously, it had been a week since I had gotten so sick and I told Cedric to meet me down at our cave. I wanted to see him spend as much time with him as possible. I sat on my rock wearing dark wash blue jeans and a dark olive green thermal t-shirt the buttoned up the front and had a pocket and hood. It was the middle of February and I was freezing. Cedric walked into the cave,

"Is everything okay, I got the note you wanted to see me." I nodded standing up and hugged him tightly wrapping my arms around him, as he wrapped his arms around me, I could tell he was holding back,

"Why do you have to hold back Cedric?" I whispered in his ear trying to get closer to him, trying to remember when he held me like this a couple years ago,

"I don't want to hurt you Hermione." I sighed knowing he was probably right, I looked into his eyes again; I missed seeing his chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much. "I wish that things could be like they were two years ago." Cedric whispered in my ear silently, as his cold granite hands rubbed my back as I clung to him.

"It can be for a little while at least." I whispered kissing him gently on the lips, "I can take you into the realms, I'm sure that they could make you human again while there." I kissed him again, as he hesitated,

"Hermione, it would just be an illusion, I only want reality with you." I kissed him hard on the lips,

"I want to take you into the realms Cedric." I whispered concentrating on the door of light as hard as I possibly could. I knew that if Cedric wanted to he'd stop me and break my concentration. I could feel the magic of the realms whipping around us rustling our hair and clothes as Cedric hugged me closer to him. I was scared to let him go now. I refused to let him go now. I felt the warmth of the realms flow around us and I hugged Cedric close,

"I never want to let go of you again Cedric." I whispered near tears, he chuckled,

"You'll never have too, I have an eternity remember." I nodded and took his hand in mine,

"I want you to meet someone. I smiled sneakily dragging him to where I knew my mother would be. When I saw her flaming red hair in the distance I smiled dragging him towards her,

"Who is that?" He asked taking in a deep breath looking at my beaming face,

"It's my mother." I replied smiling as we walked towards her. "Mama!" I called out to her giggling as she stood and wrapped me up in her arms, and I hugged her back I was as tall as her standing at 5 feet seven inches.

"Who's this?" She asked smiling looking towards Cedric who stood there looking nervous; I smiled wrapping my arms around his muscular waist,

"Mama, this is Cedric Diggory." I announced looking up at him smiling as he shook my mother's hand,

"It's nice to meet you ma'me." He said trying to sound confident.

"The man who has captured my daughter's heart and will forever remain seventeen." He frowned,

"I'd do anything to be a man again, even for a day." He said clenching his fists together, then suddenly I could feel his skin grow warm like mine, I looked up and watched the color return to his skin and his amber eyes shift back to their warm chocolate brown.

"Cedric?" I questioned looking at my mother, she smiled coyly,

"The realms have granted your request; as long as you remain in the realms you are human." She explained smiling then wrapping Cedric's arms around me, "You won't hurt her, I promise, but now you two have as must have time together alone." She chuckled walking away to the horizon where I saw Felicity waiting for her. I looked up at Cedric and leapt further into the embrace and could feel him hug me back with all his strength possible. I took his face between my hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you so much Hermione, my beautiful Rose." He whispered kissing me back. I sighed snuggling into his warm body.

"So show me around your realms." He said pulling me along towards the forest where we just wondered kissing and holding hands.

"I wish we never had to leave." I sad leaning against a tree and Cedric leaning against me hugging my waist,

"We have too; the outside world would miss us." I nodded knowing he was right. I kissed him again this time letting things get slightly more passionate as one of Cedric's hand slid up the front of my t-shirt.

***

I lay in the grass with Cedric a few hours after what had happened in the forest feeling a little shy. I had given Cedric my virginity at fourteen but it felt more real this time more magical in the realms, and that made me feel shy.

"I love you." I whispered cuddling into him as we lay in the meadow just breathing kissing happily. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently,

"I love you too." He whispered holding me close. I sighed knowing we'd been in the realms for hours, but I wasn't ready to leave,

"I wish we didn't have to go back to everyone." I sighed allowing his warm hand to stroke my face,

"I wish we could go back to two years ago." He whispered his thumb touching my bottom lip.

"Me too, I hate having to hide you away." I whispered running my fingers through his messy brown hair causing him to smile broadly. "Cedric, I want to spend eternity with you." I whispered taking his fingers running them over my neck biting my lip.

"Hermione, I could never do that too you. You deserve to be happy with someone who can give you love and children. You deserve all human experiences that I lost." He whispered sadly kissing my neck,

"I don't care about any of that as long as I have you though Cedric, I can't live without you." I whispered near tears as we sat up and hugged. I allowed Cedric to hold me close to him, and kiss my lips and smell my shampoo scented hair,

"Hermione, I don't know how to change anyone, I don't want you to be like me frozen in time never able to die, it's a miserable thing. Death it isn't a bad thing, it's nice. I know it is, but being the living dead, its hell. I'm going to live forever hiding from my friends and family just because I'd be tempted to eat them." He hugged me close to him. "Being near you when I'm not a man, it drives me crazy. The scent of your blood it sings to me, I know you're my one true love, but I would never wish my hell on you." He said kissing me; we were both near tears now,

"I can't go on without you Cedric!" I sobbed breaking down into his strong arms; he stroked my hair gently,

"Sure you can, you've done well so far." He whispered kissing the top of my head; I rather enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms again, but I knew it wouldn't last unless I was with him forever,

"No Cedric, I haven't I died with you." I sobbed into his chest, "I think about you every day. "I sat in front of your grave everyday that summer. I died with you!" I sobbed harder allowing him to hold me close to him. "I almost failed my classes last year because I wasn't able to concentrate and I couldn't stay awake in class. I can't go on without you!" I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck,

"I know Hermione; I've always been watching you from heaven and now like this. I don't want this life for you." I shook my head sobbing,

"I have no life without you Cedric; don't ask me to leave you." I sobbed into his chest. He just held me for awhile,

"I want you to think about this very carefully Hermione; I will give you till the end of the year to decide if you really want to be vampire. If you do I have two conditions." I nodded; I'd do anything to be with Cedric,

"Anything." He sighed kissing me gently his lips moving against mine lovingly like a dance,

"You have to finish up at Hogwarts, and I want to marry you first. I'm not denying you your education or a wedding." He whispered kissing me again deeply, it reminded me of the first time he kissed me like this when I was fourteen and he was seventeen.

"Okay." I whispered and Cedric silenced me with another kiss,

"Remember, end of the year. You have to think about it until then." He whispered lying down on top of me nibbling on my neck causing me to giggle and the slight sharpness of them.

"We should get you back to school; you have school in the morning." I nodded in agreement not wanting to leave him.

"I suppose." I agreed letting him pull me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips and he kissed me back with a passion as I concentrated on going home. I could feel the magic taking us back so I focused on the warmth that was fading from his lips and was gone completely once we were back in the cave. Cedric pulled away from me hissing like he was in pain covering his nose.

"Sorry, I was caught off guard by the smell of your blood." He admitted looking a little bit like a goofball before gathering me back into his cold granite like arms holding me close to his chest allowing me to hug him back.

"I love you Cedric." I whispered kissing him again.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered before loading me onto his back and running us back to the edge of the forest,

"I'll see you soon." I whispered as I climbed off his back and kissed him nice and hard before making my way back towards Hogwarts. I took mostly back stairs and hidden passages back to the Gryffindor common room. Once I entered the dim room I walked past one of the high backed chairs up to my dorm where Luna, Lavender, and Padma sat anxiously waiting for me.

"What happened?"

"Did you take him to the realms?"

"What did he wish for?"

"Are you going to see him again?" I giggled at the barrage of questions the girls were asking as I flopped down on my bed next to Luna smiling like a food,

"Everything was magical." I sighed smiling at my friends, "He wished to be human again, well he's only able to be human in the realms, but it's still something." I sighed before sighing sadder, "I have a lot to think about before the end of the year though." I placed my head in Luna's lap allowing her to play with one of my curls,

"What do you have to think about?" Lavender asked confusion etched on her beautiful face,

"If I want to become a vampire to have forever with Cedric; I'd give anything for forever with him; even my own life." I whispered staring at the ceiling,

"Honest to blog?" Padma asked surprised by my words. I chuckled,

"Yeah, honest to blog." I whispered rolling over to go to bed to get some sleep before school.


	18. Training with Gemma

I sat in the room of Requirements with Luna pouring over books about sacrifice. I groaned frustrated with how little progress we were making. I slammed shut a book about ritual animal slaughter shut with a snarl,

"I need to know how she came back and he is you know so you know. And I can't figure out how they did it!" Luna looked up at me startled by my outburst, then leaned back in her chair looking contemplatively,

"Maybe we don't need to know how they did it. Maybe we just need to know how to fight them." I slumped back crossing my arms over my chest rolling my head trying to loosen my tense muscles

"How can we fight them, we don't know how powerful they are." I muttered looking out the window and then back at Luna.

"We know what Voldermort's capable of. That hasn't ever really been a secret." I chuckled knowing she was right, "And you said it yourself Harry's fight is with Voldermort and ours is with Pippa." I nodded knowing she was right.

"I wonder if she is powerful." I muttered thumbing through another book on sacrifice. Luna stretched looking especially lithe.

"She can't be as powerful as you, I mean you're the high priestess and a witch that's got to count for something right?" Luna questioned not so sure as she pulled her long curls off her neck securing them into a pony tail.

"I haven't been trained at all to be a high priestess; I don't know anything I can do against her." I groaned leaning tugging at my thick curly hair. Luna sat across for me silent and stern,

"Hermione, you're the chosen one of the order, Pippa wasn't even chosen she tried to steal the power from Gemma. It's all you; you can do this better than anyone." I looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, but she's got unimaginable power now. I need to be ready I need to be trained." Luna nodded in agreement as I tapped a quill against the table thinking what Luna had just said over. "Gather the order; we're going to the realms." Luna nodded and bolted out of the room as I sat there thinking for a moment, before standing up and making my way down to the forest. It was a Hogsmead weekend so almost no one was left on grounds as I made my way towards the forest for the first time totally unafraid as if Gemma was giving me her strength. I strode powerfully to our cave and sat down waiting for the others who arrived shortly behind me.

"What's going on?" Padma asked sitting next to me her black hair looked wild like she was ready for a fight. Lavender looked bewildered and Luna looked at me awaiting orders. I straitened my shoulders,

"We're going to the realms, we will prepare for a fight." Luna and Lavender joined up sitting on the floor and we all linked hands and conjured our door and entered the realms. Felicity stood waiting for us, She was stunningly beautiful with long wild blonde hair large silver grey eyes and she was tall and exuded strength from her aura,

"Gemma bids me to bring you too her, the rest of the order awaits us." I nodded as we followed behind her to the river were a boat waited for us. We stepped into the small boat that floated up past the many wonders of the realms. We were taken to what appeared to be another prarie only Gemma, Anne, and my mother were waiting for us.

"Come to us, it is time for you to learn the ways of the orders." I stepped out of the boat my friends following me as we sat in the grass. Gemma's smile was soft as she spoke again, "There is much to teach you, much you will need to know in the fight." She looked me directly in the eye her haunting green eyes searching my soul, "Do not fear Pippa, she cannot touch you." I nodded,

"How can she not?" A coy smirk crept upon her lips, as she winked at me,

"You are the High Priestess you hold more powers than any witch alive could imagine, they have not been passed to you yet." I looked at her, "You are not totally untouchable but Pippa is bound to the realms weather the Dark Lord brought her back or not, nothing in the Realms can harm you just as they cannot harm me." I nodded now understanding the peace of the realms.

We stayed in the realms for hours being trained in strength, agility and in our magic and the magic of the realms. We were exercised in identifying illusions plus Gemma, Felicity, Anne, and My mother give each of us, we were given the power to use the magic outside of the realms.

We were back in the garden with the women of the order laying there talking,

"You must be careful with the magic outside of the realms, use it only when you need it." Felicity murmured in warning to us as we laid there enjoying the sun,

"Why, what could possibly happen with such a wonderful gift?" Lavender asked her long blonde hair spread out around her like a golden halo. Anne sighed heavily,

"You could unhinge the world, create all sorts of perils and riots. We did it ourselves as girls." Gemma nodded,

"Biggest mistake of our young lives." She said with a wink I smiled laughing jovially. My mother chuckled in her own way,

"They will be fine. They have my every confidence." I blushed wondering if my mother knew about what I had done in the realms with Cedric. I looked over at Luna who was playing with a strand of her long blonde hair, obviously thinking about Emmet. "I do however believe it is time for you four to be getting back." Mama continued with a wink. We all groaned and started getting ready to go back not really want to return back to our world.

"Do we have to?" Padma whined sticking out her bottom lip into a cute little pout causing me to giggle,

"Of course we do." I replied in a fit of giggles. Luna nodded,

"Yeah, I want to see Emmet." Luna countered with a pout, making Padma role her eyes,

"And I suppose you want to see Cedric and Harry." She replied teasingly but it still cut,

"I should go back and see Harry, yes." I muttered in a whisper looking away from my mother's eyes.

"Hermione, have you not yet made your decision?" She questions her voice accusing me, she knew I had lain with Cedric in the realms causing me to blush crimson.

"Jane, don't." Gemma said in the commanding tone I would have to learn. The tone quickly quieted my mother. "Our Hermione has much to think on in these next few months. Don't make things harder for her." Gemma continued before looking at us four girls, "It is time for you to return to your world. Do not come tomorrow night you need time to recuperate." The four of us stood up ready to leave the realms for the night.

"Hermione, you must think about this carefully." My mother warned looking me strait in the eye. I nodded and went back with my friends to our world. Once we got back to the our dorm room I collapsed onto my bed curling up next to my pillow thanking a higher power that tomorrow was Sunday and I would be able to spend the day in bed.


	19. A Valentine's Story

Chapter 19: A Valentine's Story

I woke up after my third week of training with Gemma Doyle in the realms. I rolled over groaning looking at my calendar. Valentine's day, my least favorite day of the year. I groaned it was a Saturday and I did not want to get out of bed and face all the romance of it, but it was a Hogsmade weekend and I did actually have a card for Harry, nothing else seemed quite right for a guy on this holiday. I sat up rolling my shoulders trying to work out the kinks in them. I stood up and walked over to the girls lavatories with my shower kit. I stood under the steaming shower water enjoying how it pounded on my sore muscles relaxing them. I poured a dime size amount of rose scented shampoo to my hair running it through all the thick curls that made up my hair before rinsing the shampoo out and getting out of the shower.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute thinking about the way I looked. I wasn't really ugly not like I used to be, but I'm not stunningly beautiful like Padma or Lavender. I was just average. I started to towel my thick curls wondering what Harry saw in me. I had a so, so body, I wasn't curvy but I'm not flat on top either. My eyes seemed like just a boring shade of muddy brown, just like my boring muddy brown curls. I sighed finishing up applying some dark brown eye liner and some shimmery brown eye shadow with some black mascara to give my eyes some definition. I applied some pink blush to the apples of my cheeks and some chap stick, I never did like lip gloss. I sighed figuring that I looked as good as it would get. I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed still wrapped in a towel.

"You look nice." I jumped at the sound of Cedric's cool drawling voice. I had been so started that I almost dropping my towel.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked clutching the towel closer to me feeling really embarrassed, no matter how many times he had seen me naked I was still shy about it.

"Nothing, I haven't seen before love, I just wanted to bring you your present for Valentine 's Day." I looked at him blushing,

"I didn't get you anything." He nodded, handing me a little black box, that I opened inside was an old looking silver locket. "Cedric…" I whispered left speechless, opening the locket there was a picture of myself on one side and a picture of him on the other.

"Don't say anything, please Hermione." He whispered closing the gap between us kissing me his hands straying to the top of my towel; I returned his kiss momentarily before breaking it.

"Cedric… I can't accept this, I'm… I'm still with Harry." I looked down at the ground. He nodded removing his hands from my towel,

"Keep it Hermione." I looked up at him tears starting to well up in my eyes,

"I'm sorry." I whispered he took my face into his large hands and kissed my lips gently, more gently than I can remember him kissing me in a long time.

"Hermione, don't be sorry, Harry can give you everything I can't. If I was a stronger man, if that's what I am at all, I would leave you alone." I looked him in the eye memorizing every contour of his face,

"I love you." I whispered touching his ice cold lips with my fingers, as his topaz eyes flickered back to their original brown causing me to bite my lip.

"I love you too." He whispered and just like that he was gone from the room. I sighed and finished getting dressed pulling on a cream sweater and a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a pair of chocolate brown suede boots before heading down to the common room where Harry stood waiting for me. He looked handsome and well dressed. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss and he returned the kiss. I handed him the card with a smile.

"Morning beautiful, how was your night?" He asked, kissing me gently. I smiled leaning into his kiss, my mind was spinning. How could I do this to Harry, he deserves better than my cheating heart. I knew that I had to make my decision and make it soon. I sighed into the kiss enjoying the moment.

"Morning, my night was good." I whispered as we parted our lips from each others, "How was your night?" I asked taking his hand as we excited the common room to go down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"It would have been better if you were there." He replied causing me to giggle, Harry was amazing and here I was treating him like crap all the time. No more I wouldn't do anything with Cedric until I had figured out who I was choosing, I can't hurt Harry.

We ate breakfast quietly, in our own thoughts. Once breakfast was over we made our way down to the carriages where I could see Ron and Luna arguing with each other.

"Just go out with me!" He shouted at her, her fists were clutched into fists at her sides and her voice was raised in anger,

"No, you're Lavender's ex, and Lavender is my friend." She shouted back, I nudged Harry's side wanting him to do something about it. He looked over at the pair and shook his head before going over to Ron and pulling him away towards us, and Luna went to go join Padma, and Lavender.

"Hermione, come one, convince Luna to go out with me, I ended things with Lavender for her." Ron exclaimed once he was climbing into a carriage with me and Harry. I tightly entwinded our fingers together, slightly distracted by the feel of his thumb rubbing my thigh even though my jeans were in the way,

"I can't do that Ron. We're all loyal, and we all saw what you put Lavender through. Luna promised she wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She has no feelings for you at all." I said bluntly. Luna had a loyal heart unlike mine. She wouldn't do to Ron what I always do to Harry, Harry shook his head at Ron,

"Besides, you can get any girl in our year in Gryffindor, We all know your just looking for a fling right now, don't turn one of Lavender's friends into that fling." Harry said gently to his best friend and I nodded in agreement. Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess you're right." I nodded leaning into Harry, one of his arms slinking around my shoulders as he kissed me temple,

"Well it looks like I'll be ditching you two birds today if you two will be like that all day." I giggled snuggling into Harry's warm body.

"You're loss." Ron just shrugged, to Harry's response,

"I'll go find some cute bird to romance for the day." I could not understand what Lavender had seen in Ron, he was one of the biggest players I had met, and I knew Ron had cheated on Ron before the split. We spent the rest of the trip in silence. Once we got to Hogsmade Harry and I headed to the Three Broomsticks and Ron off to go romance one of our fellow sixth years. Once we were seated inside a cozy both Harry pulled something out of his pants pocket,

"This is for you." He stated handing it to me; it was about the same size as the locket from Cedric I could tell from the look and shape of the ruby red box, but longer in width. "It's not much, but I thought of you when I saw it." I smiled at Harry,

"You didn't have to get me anything I only got you a card." I said blushing fingering the red silk in my hands.

"What kind of boy friend would I be if I didn't get you this?" I sighed with a smile and opened the box and gasped, inside was a gold chain bracelet with a gold heart charm in the middle of the heart was a little ruby, the heart and lots of little designs etched into it.

"Harry this is amazing, I love it!" I exclaimed kissing him taking the bracelet out of the box and handing it to him and extending my wrist. He smiled and willing put the bracelet around my wrist; I gave him a small peck on the lips in thanks,

"That card hardly seems like enough now." Harry smiled at me than kissed me again,

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh?" Harry asked touching my arm, and I nodded grasping his hand tightly in mine, "I'm a virgin Hermione, and I um…" He trailed off for a moment and a sweet smile passed my face, "Well I love you so much that I want you to be my first." I could feel my smile drop in shock and the color drain from my face. "I think I would have rather you laughed." Harry muttered,

"Harry, there is something I have to tell you that I haven't told anyone before." I whispered not sure how Harry would handle the news, "I'm not a virgin." I whispered slightly ashamed that I hadn't told anyone before this. Harry's face looked shocked, shocked but not hurt or angry.

"Who was your first?" Harry asked, and I knew why, he wanted to know if he had completion,

"Cedric." I whispered, Harry smiled thinking he was in the clear after all Cedric was dead, "The thing is Harry, I don't know if I am ready to yet. Not with the war brewing, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Harry nodded I didn't need to finish that thought.

"I understand Hermione; I'm not saying it has to be today or anything. I just want it to be you, when it does happen." I nodded my head gripping his hand in my hand resting against him comfortable in how sweet he had been about my confession, and how sweet his own confession had been. My mind wondered to Luna, would she want to skip training tonight for a Valentine's day with Emmett, or would she still train with us. I rested against harry for awhile pondering when a hooded figure slipped past our table and dropped a note onto the front of it addressed to Harry. Harry opened the note and then paled and handed it to me.

_Watch your back Potter soon I will destroy you. You and your love._

I gasped, the letter had been from Voldermort. The new Voldermort that Harry wouldn't recognize. Harry's fists were tense at his side,

"It is one thing to threaten a man, but it is a hole other mater to threaten the woman he loves." Harry growled and I nodded shaking, how could I defend Harry and my friends.

"I love you Harry." I whispered gripping his hand in one hand and the dreadful note in the other.

"I will protect you Hermione, nothing will hurt you." I nodded scared, searching for the Voldermort from my visions, "I love you more than life Hermione. I swear to god nothing will happen to you as long as I live and breathe." I sighed hoping I would be able to make the same promise to Harry to protect him once the time came.


	20. Preperations for War

**Sorry It's taken so long to update this story. I went away to college and thought I had emailed this chapter to myself but I didn't oops! so I had to wait to get back home to upload it.**

**Hope this chapter is good for everyone. Please please review!!!!**

Chapter 20: Preparations for War

I stood in Dumbledore's office next to Harry, who was trembling in anger. His hand clenched around the note. I rubbed his back through his jacket. I didn't want him to lose his temper. None of us could afford to have Harry become violent.

"How dare he threaten you, Hermione." I grabbed his face forcing him to look me in the eyes, I could see his firey rage behind his haunting green eyes. I knew he loved me, and I know I love him, how I am not yet sure, whom I will choose I do not yet know.

"Harry, please don't do this, please don't lose your temper." I begged him, kissing him hard on the lips before releasing him, causing him to stagger backwards before looking at me ashamed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. "Please don't lose your temper, our world can't handle another dark wizard." I pleaded as Dumbledore walked down some stairs out of his library to meet us.

"What is going on?" He asked concerned, I took a shuddering breathe and took Harry's shaking hand in mine, I took a deep breath, willing Harry to speak first. Dumbledore stood behind his desk and looked at Harry to stormed foreword, and slammed the note from Voldermort down on Dumbledore's desk causing me to jump in shock at Harry's rage.

"He threatened Hermione." I took Harry's hand once, again,

"He threatened you too, Harry. He threatened both of us." I whispered looking at Dumbledore. Headmaster looked down at the note reading it. Then looked up at us,

"It appears, that he has found your weakness Harry, and Hermione must be hidden away." I looked to Harry whom was agreeing with Dumbledore.

"No, I will not hide. I can fight." I pleaded looking between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry looked at me pleading with me, "I will not hide, I will fight by your side, Harry." Harry looked at me scared,

"I can't let anything hurt you Hermione. I won't let anyone hurt you." I shook my head and looked to Dumbledore, who looked as stone faced as ever, I knew only Professor McGonagall would stand by me, she knew the order; she knows what power I have inside of me.

"Please Headmaster, I can fight." I pleaded. Anger started to bubble inside me. I'm the high priestess of the Order; I have been trained by Gemma Doyle herself. I am not a rose to be hidden away from danger.

"Hermione, we can't afford to have Voldermort to go after you to get to Harry." I ground my nails into my palms.

"I will not allow you to hide me away. I'm as good a fighter as Harry or Ron. I can help." I exclaimed getting desperate, why weren't they listening to me. Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and dropped some floo powder into it and stuck his head in,

"Yes, Remus, I need to you come to Hogwarts, now." Dumbledore pulled his head out of the flames and moments later Remus immerged from green flame.

"What is going on Headmaster?" He asked looking at me and Harry. He looked confused, I knew Remus, would not have been called to Hogwarts if it wasn't to take me away.

"You will take Hermione to a safe house. She may tell one person, as a secret keeper. Harry and I must not know where she is." Remus nodded,

"Go pack a bag Hermione." Remus said, and I shook my head.

"I will not go, I will not leave Harry." I stated stubbornly gripping Harry's hand tightly with mine. They couldn't make me leave him not now. Not when everything we knew would come crashing down. Harry looked at me and kissed my lips softly, I almost started crying but I needed to be strong, I needed to for Harry's sake.

"Please go Hermione, I won't be able to rest unless I know you are totally safe." I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, I shook my head, I wouldn't leave Harry. I couldn't not now, not when he needs me.

"I'm safe Harry, I'm safe here with you." I whispered so close to tears. I was close to begging him not to leave me, not to hurt me.

"Please Hermione, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Please just please go with Remus." I cried a little bit, I couldn't leave Harry on his own.

"If I go, promise me one thing." I whispered, and Harry nodded,

"Anything, Hermione, anything." I sniffled leaning into Harry's embrace hugging him tightly trying to remember how he feels in my arms.

"Promise me, you'll bring me home for the final battle." Harry nodded his head agreeing,

"I will bring you home the day before." I hugged him closely allowing him to hold me as close as possible. We kissed several times before I hurried to my dorm room. Iside the dorm waiting for me was Padma and Lavender.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Padma asked I sighed grabbing my trunk starting to throw clothes and books inside it hastily, I sighed,

"Voldermort made a threat against me, Dumbledore and Harry are sending me away to a safe house. I get one secret keeper. Because I'm telling you this, I will make Luna my secret keeper." I grabbed a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and scribbled a quick note to Luna informing her to tell Lavender and Padma my where-abouts then burn the note. I handed the note to Padma,

"Make sure Luna gets this. I have to go; I'll be home in time for the final battle." I hugged both girls tightly before fleeing the room making my way back to Dumbledore's office where Luna, Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore stood waiting for me. I hugged Harry one more time,

"Harry, here we must say good bye to Miss. Granger. We can not put her danger by us knowing where she is." I hugged Harry tightly kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered kissing him, he kissed me back holding me close to him for a moment,

"I love you Hermione." He started backing out of the embrace, we held onto each others hands until we couldn't anymore. We watched each other until he was out of the room followed closely by Dumbledore. I sighed deeply this isn't right I should be here fighting side by side with harry, not running away.

"Hermione, we must go." Remus said and I nodded hugging Luna tightly and whispering in her ear, "Keep our order alive. Keep us safe, keep me informed." She nodded as we pulled away,

"Where are we going Remus?" I asked slinking over beside him, not wanting to go.

"We will be going to Doyle manner." He whispered, and my head snapped up as Luna and I made contact knowing the significance. I nodded hugging Luna one more time. Before stepping into the fireplace with Remus.

"Doyle Manner." He said loudly and clearly as we disappeared then reappeared in a dusty looking old sitting room covered in old furniture that had white canvas draped over the pieces.

"Why did you bring me here Remus?" I asked walking into the dusty room setting my trunk down. He sighed at me,

"My family has claim on this house Hermione, as does yours I guess you could say." I raised my eyebrow at him walking over to one of the canvas covered furniture and pulled the dusty canvas off to reveal a beautiful antique chaise lounge and sat down on it.

"What are you talking about Remus." I sighed itching to start cleaning the place I would be staying.

"Hermione, you know Gemma Doyle, had a brother named Tom right?" I nodded, I had known this from reading books about her, "Well, Tom, he inherited this house, he passed it down for generations, his daughters and sons weren't part of the Order, that was Gemma's decedents." I sighed, what was Remus trying to tell me,

"What do you mean, Remus?" I asked tired from such a long day, Remus sighed sitting down next to me, putting a hand on my knee.

"I'm Tom Doyle's decedents, they were magical by our worlds standards." I gaped open mouthed, could this really be possible. "I brought you to our families home because it will protect anyone with Doyle blood, and I know you have Doyle blood Hermione." I started breathing deeply, how could he know did Pippa Cross know, did others know.

"How, how did you know?" Remus chuckled and smiled at me,

"It is my job to know these things, to watch you. It is my lot in life, being a decedent of Tom, it's in my blood to know. Besides the heightened where wolf sences helped me find you when you were a third year." He said with a wink, causing me to blush,

"Voldermort, he knows doesn't he?" Remus nodded,

"Cross, she's his spy and I suspect his lover. I'm sure you knew that though." I nodded breathing deeply,

"Does Dumbledore know she is a spy?" I asked hoping the answer would be no, Remus sighed,

"She's bewitched him, he does not know. She's charming I'm sure you know that well. I gasped this isn't possible this isn't right. It just isn't, Harry is alone without me to protect him.

"Harry will be alright Hermione, but I must advise you not to use magic. I will leave you now."

"Does Cross know you're a Doyle also." Remus nodded at me,

"She's not the only one who knows how to charm their way into being hidden." I understood what he meant. Pippa had always fallen for romance. Voldermort will not have known how to charm her the way Remus would have.

"You will be careful right Remus?" I asked standing to meet him as he walked into the fireplace he smiled at me and chuckled,

"I'll come back for you day before the final battle. And I'll find a way to get your order to you. You will all need to be here." I nodded then sank back into my seat watching Remus disappear suddenly feeling very alone in this large manor.


End file.
